


Another love

by Irvette



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Strong Language, there will be smut, yandere jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvette/pseuds/Irvette
Summary: In this AU, everything happened more or less the same as in the game - except that You/MC did not end up with anyone. If you haven't play Secret Ending yet, then it may spoiler it to you. There will also be some dialogues from Jumin's route.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. As for the Mint Eye case - it was resolved just like in Seven’s Secret Ending - that is, if I remember correctly, and again I’m too lazy to check it, lol - Rika is in a mental asylum, Saeran is alive and well, V is dead.  
2\. After all these events and all the ruckus with RFA, you came back to your ordinary life, except that of course you are still involved in hosting parties and you are still very much friends with everyone.  
3\. Several months have passed since the events of the Mint Eye. During this time, you entered into a relationship with a boy (his name is totally random, from a generator, lol) whom you know from the beginning of your studies (currently you have holidays, before your last year - I do not know how it works in Korea, so I’m sorry if something is illogical.).

You were just coming back from the ladies’ night with Jaehee. You’ve drunk coffee together in a cozy cafe, you listened to her admiring Zen’s new performances and complaining about the big amount of work. You reminded her cautiously that Jumin had given her some free time - you did not like it when she judged him too harshly, although you could admit and notice when he was the one who demanded too much from the ever-busy Jaehee.

“Mr. Han gave me some free time just because you said you want to spend some time with me,” Jaehee said back then. “I do not know how you do it, but he is extremely nice to you. It doesn’t matter though, when I get back to work, it will be the same again as always.”

It was true that Jumin was nice to you. When you first met him at the RFA messenger, he seemed inaccessible and cold. However, you quickly changed your opinion about him. After he called you for the first time and explained that he was calling only to hear the voice of the new RFA member… you thought it was actually quite funny. He was actually quite funny.

Every time you laughed at his jokes, the others almost suggested that you should do some medical examination to make sure everything is alright with you. Seven often joked that someone had to break into your brain, and Zen was devastated by the fact that instead of paying attention to his beauty, you are interested in talking to “this jerk.” You did not understand their behavior and you did not like it when they insulted Jumin. You considered his love for Elizabeth the 3rd as charming and adorable. Besides, you had the impression that it would be good for the others to test theirs eyesight - not for you - because they did not see how Jumin cared about RFA. After all this fiasco with Mint Eye, he dealt with most matters. He made sure that Saeran would have good care in the hospital. He made sure that Rika went to the appropriate mental asylum - after she killed his best friend! He did all this, though he did not have to. And no one thanked him for it. What’s more, each time the two of you had some more emotional conversation in the chat room - others then laughed at him that such sentimentality did not suit him. You loved all RFA members, they were your friends, but sometimes you wanted to shake them all.

Immersed in these thoughts, you climbed the stairs and headed to the apartment you rented with your boyfriend Yuwoon. Before entering, you folded the umbrella - it was raining outside. In the hall you noticed an extra pair of women’s shoes that certainly did not belong to you. Your heart jumped. However, you washed away suspicious thoughts - maybe someone came to visit, maybe someone from the family - but at such a late time? Then you suddenly remembered that you told Yuwoon that it was possible that you would spend the night at Jaehee’s place.

_No, it can not be… _You thought, took off your own shoes and silently approached the bedroom. Your stomach twisted itself when you heard noises that suggested only one thing. You just stood there for some time, under the door, frozen.

“Ah! Yuwoon! I’m coming!” You heard a girl’s voice and then her blissed moan.  
You felt that you would vomit soon. You felt that your heart stopped beating. In spite of this, you were suddenly filled with icy rage. You pushed the door and stepped inside. There he was, Yuwoon, your boyfriend, a handsome and tall man on whom you had a crush from the beginning of your studies - pinning some blonde hair girl into your shared bed. It was just when you came indoor that he released himself in her and made a loud groan. Her legs wrapped tightly around his back. You did not say a word, you were still standing still, though in your head your brain was pounding and spinning. Yuwoon turned slowly, and when he saw you, his eyes became wide with fear.

“Oh, shit!” His voice was still hoarse. Hurriedly he left the girl, who moaned again when he came out of her so violently. He got up from the bed and moved towards you.

“Don’t you dare come near me!” You screamed icily, not allowing tears to flow on your cheeks.

“Y/N, wait!” It was only when he called you that you realize you were running out of the bedroom and then out of the apartment. You did not take an umbrella with you, you didn’t even take your shoes. You ran barefoot down the stairs and fell out of the stairwell into the rain, which was falling even harder now. You did not stop, you ran through dark streets, lit only by lanterns. You wanted to be away from that damn apartment right now, from that bedroom and that bed.

You felt that your phone was vibrating in your pocket - one time after another. You ignored it for a long time until you found yourself in the park, where tired and cold you sat on a bench. Only then you checked the phone. You had 20 missed calls - each from Yuwoon. You also had messages from him.

_“Please, answer, I can’t find you.”_

_“It’s not what you think, I’ll explain everything.”_

_“Please, I am worried about you.”_

_“Get back to our goddamn apartment!”_

_“I’m sorry… I love you… I want to explain everything…”_

You laughed hysterically at the last message. You did not want to have anything to do with him. With trembling hands, you made some quick moves and blocked his number. There was a race of thoughts in your head. What would you do now? You could call your parents… No, you were too embarrassed. You were an adult, you did not want to get them involved into your love stories.

You opened the messenger. Nobody was there. Should you leave a message? You were too embarrassed to admit what happened. But they were your friends, the best you ever had - you convinced yourself. You could count on them, right? With great resistance, you finally decided to write.

  
_**You:** Hey, can anyone come in here? I need help._

_**You:** Please, somebody read it._

  
You pressed the phone to your forehead. You wanted to cry - no! You will not cry, not because of the guy who cheated on you! He did not deserve your tears! You were wondering if you could call someone. Maybe to Jaehee - after all, you considered the possibility that you would spend the night at her place. 

Then your phone has vibrated again. You looked at the screen with hope.

  
** _[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]_ **

_**  
Jumin Han:** Y/N_

_**Jumin Han: **What is happening?_

_**Jumin Han: **Are you hurt?_

_**Jumin Han: **Has someone hurt you?_

_**You:** Yes, someone has hurt me. But not in a physical way._

_**Jumin Han: **How can I help you?_

_**You:** I need… I don’t have a place to spend the night._

_**Jumin Han: **What? Where are you now?_

_**You: **In the park. It’s raining and I’m cold. But I can’t go home._

_**Jumin Han: **Give me the exact location. I will come there for you immediately._

  
That’s what you did. You described where exactly you are. It was hard to write with cold hands. You crouched on the bench, your only protection from the rain was now a tree. You looked at the phone, that’s all you could do. You did not want to think - you were afraid that you would see a picture in your head that you wanted to erase from your memory.

  
** _[Zen has entered the chat room]_ **

_**  
Zen:** Y/N! What’s happening?_

_**You:** I will explain everything to you later, now I do not want to think about it._

_**Zen:** I’m worried…_

_**You: **You do not have to. I can handle it._

_**Zen:** You are alone, so late, in the park, it’s raining and it’s dark! How should I not worry?_

_   
**[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_**  
Jumin Han:** I will be there soon._

_   
**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

_  
**Zen: **Good!_

_**Zen:** Y/N wait for this jerk there!_

_**Zen: **And If anything goes wrong, CALL ME!_

_**You:** I’m so stupid, Zen… I’m so fucking stupid…_

_**Zen: **What? What are you saying?_

_**Zen: **You are not stupid! What’s wrong?_

_**Zen: **Just hang in there! Jumin will be there any minute!_

_   
**[Y/N has left the chat room]** _

  
In fact, it did not take long before you saw Jumin. As usual, he was wearing his perfect suit. He was accompanied by two bodyguards - one of them was holding an umbrella. You got up from the bench. At the sight of your good friend, you felt your whole body trembling. Jumin saw you, he paused for a moment, surprised, then he quickened his pace.

“Y/N…” In his voice, usually so composed, there was a concern, maybe even panic. You bit the inside of your lower lip. You wanted to cry again. “Give me this umbrella,” Jumin said to the bodyguard and took an umbrella from his hand to hold it over you.

You embraced yourself, you were so cold and soaked from head to toe. “I’m sorry, Jumin… I should not bother you.”

“What nonsense, you are my friend.” He glanced at you carefully, for a moment only the umbrella disappeared from above your head as Jumin hurriedly removed his elegant jacket and covered your arms with it, “My God, you’re barefoot,” He noticed after a moment.

“I…”

“Yoon, please take her to the car.”

Your head was empty, your throat squeezed tight. Before you could react or protest, you found yourself in the arms of one of the bodyguards. You did not want someone to touch you now, but you did not say a word. You were carried to the limousine quickly and in absolute silence. 

Together with Jumin you sat on the last seat, separated from the driver and bodyguards. It was a really big and luxurious car, you didn’t have the opportunity to find yourself in such a car ever before. And now, when you had the opportunity, you were so wet that sitting beneath you was also getting wet. Your bare feet were dirty. Embarrassed, you looked at Jumin, who was staring at you thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry, I’m ruining your car…”

Jumin blinked, clearly taken aback by your words, “Do not worry about something like that,” He said in a calm voice and you saw that he hesitantly choose the next words, “Will you tell me what happened?" 

You swallowed hard, the memory of what you saw in the bedroom came back unexpectedly. Tears once again pushed into your eyes. Jumin had to see it, because he said quickly, "You do not have to. Don’t force yourself.”

“I should… I should tell Zen and the others that I’m safe…” You said, your voice cracking slightly. But when you took the phone in your hand, your fingers began to tremble so that you could not open the chat room. You no longer knew whether it was because of emotions or how you were frozen.

“I’ll do it,” Jumin offered and grabbed his own phone. You watched in silence as he wrote something on it.

* * *

##  **Jumin’s POV**

** _  
[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]_ **

_  
**Zen:** Jumin!_

_**Zen: **She is with you?_

_**Zen:** Is everything okay with her?_

_**Jumin Han: **She’s with me._

_**Jumin Han:** I do not know what happened._

_**Jumin Han: **But I will take her to my apartment._

_**Zen: **Would it not be better if she spent the night at Jaehee’s?_

_**Zen:** You’re a man, you know…_

_**Jumin Han: **You’re ridiculous. It’s not important now._

_**Zen: **She may not feel comfortable with it!_

_**Jumin Han: **I will do everything to make her feel comfortable._

_**Zen: **What are you talking about? You do not want to take advantage of the situation?!_

_**Jumin Han: **What? You’re ridiculous again._

_   
**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

  
He put the phone in his pocket, frowning. Zen’s insinuations irritated him. He was not someone who gets angry easily, but he was anxious enough about the Y/N’s situation. He had no idea what was going on, but it was for sure a serious matter. He wanted her to tell him what had happened, but when he saw the tears appear in her eyes, he could not insist. He felt different toward her than toward anybody. He could not be calm as usual, and her suffering made him feel very bad. 

Now he was watching her, wet and dirty and stared blankly at the window, and wanted to do something. Anything to stop her worrying. But what should he do? He did not know how to deal with such situations.

They spent the rest of the way to his house in silence. She looked very tired when they came into his apartment. Still, she leaned over to stroke Elizabeth the 3rd as she rubbed against her legs.

“Hello, Elizabeth, you’re as pretty as always,” Y/N said in a weak voice.

“You should change your clothes, you’ll catch a cold,” Jumin ordered, not completely aware of his commanding tone. He felt strange feelings, not for the first time when he talked with her, he forgot about Elizabeth’s presence, her meowing ceased to interest him. 

After Y/N became a member of the RFA, he began to notice some changes that disturbed him. He opened before her like before nobody else and he began to realize that Elizabeth was just a cat. He even considered it funny that he didn’t notice it earlier.

She turned to him and lowered her head, looked at her bare feet, “I have no clothes to change. I did not take anything but my phone with me.”

“Right. If you would be willing to give me your size, I will order something for you, but it will probably arrive in the morning, it’s late.”

She raised her wide-eyed eyes to him, “Jumin… I don’t know if I would like to stay here for more than one night… I don’t know yet what I will do…”

“Of course,” What was he thinking? Why did he think she would stay here longer? He caught his breath, “But you cannot stay in those wet clothes, I’ll give you something mine until they dry up.”

“O-okay…" 

He gave her one of his shirts and when she went to the bathroom to freshen up and change, he sat on the sofa in the living room, lost in his mind. Why did he still feel so strangely disturbed? Why has it all been happening since she appeared in his life? It was hard enough to come to terms with V’s death. If his friend was here, he would have helped him understand what was happening to him. Or maybe not… In the end, he hid so many things… Jumin sighed and hid his face in his hands. He wanted to drink wine, but for some reason, he did not want Y/N to see him drinking because of… what?

He heard the bathroom door being opened and closed, and then the quiet and sweet "Jumin?”.

“I am here,” He answered.

She appeared in a room dressed in his striped shirt, reaching almost to her knees. Her hair was still wet, but not in such a disarray as before. He felt hot, his heart beat faster. It was so hard not to stare at her. And he felt wrong with it. The more so because she was ashamed, pulling the end of the shirt as if trying to cover her thighs more.

“Thank you for your shirt.”

“No problem,” He looked at her feet. Now, when they were clean, he noticed that they were sore, “Does it hurt?”

She shook her head, “It’s not as bad as it looks.” After these words, she moved slowly to him, sat at the couch nearby. “You were always right, Jumin,” she said suddenly, her eyes were empty again.

“About what?”

“About Yuwoon.”

Yuwoon. Every time he heard that name, he was overcome with anger. He could not understand why. When she first mentioned Yuwoon in the chat room, Jumin became worried. When she said after some time that she’s in a relationship with that man, he felt as if something was crushing his lungs. He remembered what he had told her then. He asked her if she was sure about this relationship. He assured that he knows that he’s the last person who could advise her on the relationship, but he did not want anyone to hurt her.

“Did he hurt you?” He heard anger in his voice that he did not control.

“He…” Her voice trembled, she hardly pushed her next words through her throat. “I caught him cheating on me." 

Jumin felt his rage grow even more. But he also felt something else… Something he did not want to admit to himself.

"I didn’t want to go back to that apartment… To the one where…” She continued, tears began to flow down her cheeks. “I don’t even know who this woman was, but they did it on our bed… I just came back from coffee with Jaehee. I’m sorry, Jumin, I should not bother you, I should call my family.”

“No, do not think so, you do not bother me. You can stay here as long as you want,” He assured, not even thinking about what he was saying. “And please, do not cry. It hurts me when I see you cry.”

Elizabeth the 3rd jumped abruptly on her lap and curled up on them. What a sweet picture it was… Y/N in his shirt, with Elizabeth on her knees - now that she was sitting, exposed even more.

He felt that it was hard for him to breathe. Reflexively, he loosened his tie.

Meanwhile, Y/N began to stroke Elizabeth, with her other hand wiping tears, “I should not cry, I do not want to cry, it’s so stupid, I was so stupid that I trusted him.”

“You’re not stupid, and I never wanted to be right about this man.” _Stop lying to yourself_, he heard a voice inside his own head, “You are a wonderful person, kind, with a good heart.”

She smiled at him through her tears, “You are also very kind, Jumin. Thank you that you came for me and agreed to take me to your house." 

"That’s nothing, go to sleep. I see you are tired, you can take my bed.”

“And where will you sleep?”

“In the guest room, you can take Elizabeth the 3rd with you to keep you company.”

“Do you trust me enough to entrust me with your dear lady?” She smiled again, pale.

“It’s just a cat,” He replied, and when he saw her surprise on those words, he got up and said goodbye kindly, wishing her a good night's sleep.

* * *

##  **  
Your POV**

  
You felt strange, lying on Jumin’s bed, in this luxurious bedding, on this incredibly comfortable mattress, and moreover… in his shirt. But you were extremely grateful to him. You did not know what you would do without him. However, you could not sleep. As soon as you closed your eyes, you saw Yuwoon, fucking this woman, coming inside her. You felt a huge pain in your lungs. You trusted this boy. You spent many sweet moments together and you really thought that… But all this turned out to be a lie, he destroyed everything.

To take care of something, you logged in to the chat room.

_**Jaehee Kang: **Y/N!_

_**Zen: **My God, are you okay?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **Are you at Mr. Han’s apartment?_

_**You: **Yes, hello, Jaehee, Zen._

_**You: **I’m fine._

_**You:** I am sorry that you were worried about me._

_**Zen:** I’m still worried!_

_**Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen:** He… This jerk, he did not try anything?_

_**You: **What?_

_**Zen: **He’s a man! You shouldn’t be at night with a man who is not your boyfriend…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I agree with Zen. If you feel uncomfortable, you can come to my place._

_**You:** Stop it, you both. What are you thinking?_

_**You: **Why are you so cruel toward him? You judge him so easily!_

_**You:** If it was not for him, I would still be stuck in this damn park!_

_**Zen: **I would come for you and take you to Jaehee!_

_**You: **Yes, I’m sure you would. But now I’m at Jumin’s place. He is very kind to me, so could you please stop with this nonsense? _

_ **Zen: ** _

_ _

_**Zen:** sorry, it’s because we’re worried about you._

_**Jaehee Kang:** we should leave it for now_

_**Jaehee Kang: **Can you tell us what happened?_

_**You:** I caught Yuwoon cheating on me._

_**Zen: **Gosh…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I’m so sorry, Y/N…_

_**You:** I did not want to call my family, it’s not their worry._

_**You: **Neither yours, but…_

_**You: **I do not have anyone else._

_**Zen: **You can count on us!_

_ **Zen:** _

_ _

_**Jaehee Kang: **Yes, you can talk to us if it helps you._

_**You:** I’ve been bothering everyone enough, but thank you._

_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_ _

_**Jumin Han: **You’re not bothering anyone._

_**Jumin Han:** Why are you not sleeping?_

_**You: **And you?_

_**Zen:** Hey, trust-fund kid_

_**Zen: **You have to stay the robot you are._

_**Zen: **Do not try to use the situation to “comfort her”._

_**Jumin Han: **What are you talking about again, Zen?_

_**Zen: **Y/N, do you remember what I was saying?_

_**Zen:** Men are beasts!_

_**You: **The only beast I’ve ever met is the one who cheated on me._

_**You: **Really, Zen, I do not feel like listening to such things now._

_**You: **Jumin is neither a robot nor a beast. He is a friend._

_**Zen:** ugh, sorry ;;;;_

_**Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen: **This situation just making me sick ;;;_

_**Jumin Han:** Do not act as if you’re the one who suffers._

_**Jumin Han:** You don’t have to be the center of attention now, Zen._

_**Zen: **And you do not act so full of yourself!_

_ **Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen: **You don’t even know what it’s like to lose someone you care about! _

__**Zen: **_So what suffering do you talk about?_

_**Jumin Han:** I will take my leave now._

_**Jumin Han:** Please, go to sleep, Y/N. I saw how tired you were._

_   
**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

_  
**You: **Did you really just said that Zen? _

_**Zen:** I… Shit… _

_**You: **Do I need to remind you that Jumin lost his best friend? NOT SO LONG AGO_

_**You:** He did so much for RFA, he helps me now, but all you can do is judge him and suspect him!_

_**Zen: **I’m sorry… _

_**You:** You should tell that to him, not me._

_   
**[Y/N has left the chat room]** _

_  
_You threw your phone on the bed. You were angry. You were mad at Yuwoon, at Zen. You fixed your shirt and directed your steps to the guest room. You knocked on the door.

“Jumin, are you alright? May I come in?”

For a long moment, it was quiet, but in the end, you heard a “Yes”. You opened the door and went inside. Jumin was sitting on the bed, in his pajamas, with his hair in disarray - it was a completely new picture for you. You never saw him in this state - in such an ordinary state… He was always so composed, his hair and clothes always in perfect condition.

It was dark in the room until Jumin turned on the lamp. Then you saw that sadness lurks in his eyes.

“Zen can be such an asshole,” You said sharply and sat down on the bed next to Jumin. For some reason, he fidgeted restlessly in his place.

“Do not worry about him,” Jumin answered, not looking at you.

“I don’t care about him, I care about you.”

“Me?” He looked at you now, raising his eyebrows.

“You’ve been struggling with so many problems lately and nobody sees it, everyone at RFA is so unfair to you. I can’t stand it.”

Jumin looked at you in shock. Was this the first time someone stood up in his defense?

“But I see it, you are kind and caring, and you must know that you can always count on me.”

“You should not… It’s not you who should comfort me now.”

“You’ve already done a lot for me, Jumin, so I think I can repay you?”

“You do not have to, I do not expect anything in return.”

“I know that. It’s difficult for you… without V?”

“I…” His voice cracked. You never heard such a voice from him. He ran his hand through his hair. “It is difficult.”

“You do not have to hide it. You can be honest with me, about everything.” You felt an unusual urge to do something. He had such a look on his face… Probably no one else saw him so depressed ever. You hesitated, but… you approached him on the bed and embraced him tightly. Jumin froze under your touch. You could feel his muscles tense. You heard as his breathing accelerated a little. For a long moment, he did not answer your grip, but you finally felt his hand on your back. It was a very delicate touch as if he was afraid to press you harder to himself.

“I’m your friend, Jumin. I know I can’t replace V, but you should know that I’m here for you as well.”

“I… Thank you… For saying that.” His hand at your back trembled. “You must go to sleep now.”

You moved away slowly, something sounded in his voice… You did not know how to describe it yet. But you felt cold first and then hot. Still, you smiled at him, “Yes, goodnight, Jumin, sleep well." 

You came back to "your” big bed, where Elizabeth the 3rd was waiting for you. You lay down next to her and closed your eyes. You could not sleep for a long time, and your thoughts were running between Yuwoon and Jumin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of: strong language, slightly angst, my poor grammar, many emoticons, I love creating these chat rooms, lol.

Jumin woke up earlier than usual to take care of a few things regarding Y/N’s residence in his apartment. For some reason, which he did not fully understand yet, he really hoped she would stay for longer. When she hugged him last night… It was a strange and new feeling. It was nice, but also… horrifying. He did not want her to stop. He wanted her to stay with him in the room, he wanted her to sleep in his bed, in his embrace… His thoughts began to escape into very dangerous areas. He had to control himself not to become the beast of which Zen spoke.

When he was ready to go to work, he could not help but look into the bedroom. Y/N was still asleep. His heart twitched at the sight of her slender body sprawled loosely on his bed. His shirt in which she was dressed curled up around her waist, her thighs were completely exposed. His heart started pounding as he moved his gaze over her shapely legs. He felt that he shouldn’t be doing this. It was very inappropriate. But he could not stop.

The meowing Elizabeth the 3rd snatched him from his thoughts. She came to him and brushed against his legs, “Shhh … You wake her up,” He whispered to the cat and scratched her behind the ear. Then he left a note - that he had prepared earlier - on the bedside table. He really did not want to go to work…

## 

##  **Your POV**

  
When you woke up, you were in shock for a moment. Slowly, however, you remembered what happened yesterday and why you are in Jumin’s apartment and in his shirt… When you regained your mind’s cleanliness, you noticed the note on the bedside table. You took it in your hand, curious what may it say.  
  
_I’m sorry, but I had to leave you, though I do not feel like going to work today. I informed the chef to prepare anything you wish. I’m leaving you his number, so do not hesitate to call him as soon as you get hungry. I also informed the bodyguard that you are in my apartment and that he is to make sure that nobody worries you. I’ve ordered clothes for you, I hope I’ve guessed your size well. Please stay until evening and wait for me. Then we’ll talk about what you want to do next._  
Jumin.  
  
You read it all in great shock. His generosity overwhelmed you. He treated you like some kind of princess… But you could not stay here. You did not want to abuse his courtesy, and besides, you had to decide what to do next with all this situation. Elizabeth jumped onto the bed and meowed. 

“What should I do?” You asked her. Jumin really did a lot for you, maybe it would not be polite to ignore his request and just leave without saying goodbye.

Suddenly you heard a knock on the door. You quickly got out of bed, fixed your shirt and ran to the door. You opened it with hesitation. The bodyguard who stood there looked at you with wide eyes, but immediately assumed an indifferent expression on his face. 

“Ms. Y/N, a package for you." 

"Thank you …” You mumbled, embarrassed when it reached you, what this man must have thought of seeing you in Jumin’s shirt and in your messy hair.

You closed the door and carried the package to the bedroom to put it on the bed. It was quite big but not too heavy. You opened it and again your jaw dropped a little in surprise. You started to pull clothes out of it, one after another… Elegant shorts, blouses, skirts… Everything looked very expensive. And this dress… Was it silk?! There were also two pairs of very nice shoes in the package… Were they decorated with diamonds?! You got hot when you discovered that there is also a set of underwear at the bottom of the package. It was modest underwear, but still…

You sat down on the bed and tried to collect your thoughts. Why Jumin was so… Maybe he wanted you to feel better after what happened to you, and the only thing that came to his mind is to solve this problem with money. You got a little sad, this man did not know how to deal with comforting friends… You could not just reject his efforts, but… it was too much.  
  
You opened the chat room, but no one was logged in. You did not want to disturb Jumin at work, you’ve used enough of his time already.

  
  
_ **[Y/N has entered the chat room] ** _

** _  
_ ** _**You: **Jumin, when you’ll read this message: thank you very much for your generosity, but it’s too much. These clothes look very expensive. I can’t accept them. My own clothes have already dried up. Please, send back all these beautiful things. _

  
  
_**[707 has entered the chat room] **_

**  
**  
_**707:**_

_**707: **oh my! _

_**707: **Juju! _

_**707: **You get to the point quickly! _

_**707:** _

_**707:** She has not even broken up with her boyfriend yet _

_**You: **Seven, stop fooling around _

_**You:** besides of course it’s the end between me and Yuwoon_

_**You:** I do not want to know him_

_ **707: ** _

_**707:** but it is not fair!_

_**707: **Jumin got to you first and did not give us any chances_

_**You:** -_-_

_**You: **What do you not understand, Seven?_

  
  
_**[Zen has entered the chat room] **_

****  
  
_ **Zen: **_

_**Zen:** He bought you clothes?_

_**Zen: **And what does it mean that your clothes have already dried up? _

_**You:** Sigh… I was running in the rain yesterday, Zen. Of course my clothes were soaked. I had to dry them._

_**Zen:** Oh, I understand ^^ _

_**Zen: **WAIT_

_**Zen: **Does it mean you had to take off those clothes?!_

_**707: **oh, my my_

_ **707:** _

_**You:** yes, I had to -_- ’ isn’t it obvious?_

_**Zen: **so what did you wear to sleep?!_

_**You: **Jumin gave me his shirt. _

_**Zen:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

_**707: **This is getting more and more interesting lolololol_

  
  
_**[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]**_

_**  
**_  
**Jumin Han:** good morning, Y/N

_**Jumin Han: **How was your sleep?_

_**Jumin Han:** _

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** Are you going to ignore everything we just said?_

_**Jumin Han: **Yes._

_ _**Zen:** _ _

_**You:** I slept very well, but Jumin, these clothes… I can’t take them._

_**Jumin Han: **Of course you can._

_**Jumin Han: **Have you tried them on yet? They fit? _

_**Zen:** dude ;;; how do you know her size?_

_**Jumin Han:** I don’t. That’s why I’m asking._

_**You: **Jumin… This is really too much…_

_**Jumin Han:** I must admit you looked cute in my shirt_

_**Zen: **the hell_

_**Jumin Han: **But you can’t wear it all the time._

_**You: **ahaha thank you Jumin ^^_

_**Zen: **THE HELL_

_**Zen:** do not thank him, Y/N!_

_**Zen: **He’s acting weird!_

_**You:** no, he’s not_

_**Jumin Han:** I’m just trying to be nice to the lady :3_

_ **Zen:** _

_**You:** Maybe I should try them on…_

_**707: **send us a picture! >.-_

_**Zen: **you two are perverted!_

_**Jumin Han: **What do you mean perverted?_

_**Jumin Han: **What kind of weird thoughts are you having in your mind right now?_

_**707:** lolololol_

_**707:** it’s you who are perverted Zenny!_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**Zen: **That’s not true!_

_**You: **ahaha, I’m starting to feel better _

_**You: **thank you for making me laugh, lol_

_**You:** but Jumin, how can I repay for your generosity?_

_**Jumin Han:** I already told you: you don’t have to_

_**Jumin Han:** but I would like to ask you for something_

_**Jumin Han: **Can you feed Elizabeth the 3rd? I forgot about that._

_**707:** _

_ **Zen: ** _

_**You: **Of course I can ^^_

_ **707: ** _

_**707:** my poor Elly ~ _

_**Jumin Han:** It’s Elizabeth the 3rd. _

_**707: **How could you forget to feed her?! _

_**707: **Juju, you monster! _

_**Zen:** You forget to feed your damn cat? _

_**Zen: **It’s unlike you… _

_**Jumin Han:** she will be fine, I entrust her to Y/N._

_**Zen:** WHAT IS HAPPENING_

_**Zen: **moreover, why are you even still there, Y/N?!_

_**You: **I didn’t decide what I want to do next yet. I think I’ll stay here till the evening at least._

_**Jumin Han: **oh, so you’re fulfilling my request._

_**Jumin Han:** I’m glad._

_ _**Jumin Han:** _ _

_**Zen:** REQUEST?_

_**707: **oh oh oh, how bossy, Mr. Director_

_**707: **I got chills >.<_

_**Jumin Han:** Excuse me, I must leave_

_**Jumin Han:** I’m in the middle of the meeting._

_**Jumin Ham: **Make yourself at home, Y/N._

  
  
_**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_

_**  
**_  
**Zen:**

_**Zen:** are you sure about all of this, Y/N?_

_**Zen:** He’s acting really weird… ;;;_

_**You:** I think it’s rather you two who are acting weird -_-_

_ _**707:** it’s because_ _

_**707: **we’re jelly T-T_

_**Zen: **There is nothing to be jealous about!_

_**You: **You two are taking this whole situation the wrong way_

_**You:** Jumin’s just trying to be nice_

_**You:** btw, when are you planning to apologize to him, Zen?_

_**Zen: **Ugh_

_**Zen: **He didn’t look like he still care what I said yesterday_

_**You: **But it doesn’_t _change the fact that you behaved like you know who? _

_**You: **Like a jerk! _

_**707:** lolololol nagging~_

_**You: **He deserves to be nagged_

_**Zen:** I’m so sorry ;;;_

_**You: **TELL_

_**You: **THAT_

_**You: **TO JUMIN -_-_

_**707: **Defender of Justice must log off now!_

_**707:** I can’t let my brother Saeran be lonely!_

_**707: **Kiss Elly for me, Y/N ( ˘ ³˘)♥ _

  
  
_**[707 has left the chat room]**_

_**  
**_  
**Zen: **I must go too

_**Zen:** If this creepy man will try to do anything_

_**Zen:** CALL ME!_

  
  
_ **[Zen has left the chat room]**_

** _  
_ **

##  **Jumin’s Pov**

He came back from work, enjoying the strange feeling that someone would be waiting for him at home. And it will not be a cat. How long did he lie to himself that the presence of a cat would be enough for him? 

When he came to his apartment, Y/N was there to meet him. She looked captivating in the red dress he had bought for her. She also put on her new shoes, flat heels, her feet must still hurt. 

“Hello, Jumin. How was your day?" 

He stared at her and barely took his words out of his throat, "It fits.”

She looked at herself, embarrassed, “Yes, you have a good eye. Thank you again." 

"No problem. You look wonderful.”

“Who wouldn’t in that dress?” She laughed.

“That’s not true. I chose it because I was sure it’d be perfect just for you,” _Why are you saying this? But it’s true, _He was arguing with himself in his mind and she was looking at him with wide eyes. His comment certainly surprised her. Jumin cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I got carried away. Have you eaten yet?" 

"I’ve been waiting for you. I thought I would repay you for everything with dinner together." 

"It’s very nice of you. I will be happy to accompany you. ”

“You’re always so formal, Jumin,” She giggled as they headed to the kitchen. “But it’s cute.”

“Cute?” Nobody ever spoke about him this way. 

“Yes, I’ve always considered you cute.”

“I… do not know what to say." 

"Oh, I made Jumin Han speechless! Thank you will be enough." 

"Then thank you.”  
  
Before they sat at the table, he contacted the chef to prepare a portion for two. For this reason, it took him more time than usual to prepare the proper meal.

“Have you thought about what you want to do?” Jumin asked. “I just want to tell you that it won’t be a problem for me if you stay here longer.”

“Thank you, Jumin, but-” Her phone, which she’s been holding on her knees, vibrated. She frowned. “I don’t know this number. Hello? Who is it?” Her face suddenly became pale. “Yuwoon?”  
  
Jumin gulped, clenched his hands in fists. Anger overtook him.  
  
“Who’s number it is? I’ve blocked yours. No, I don’t want to talk to you. It’s not your business where I’m.” Her voice was icily but started to crack. “I… Please, stop…”  
  
Jumin could not stand it. He got up from his seat and took the phone from her hand. She did not protest. 

“Hello, this is Jumin Han." 

There was silence on the other side of the phone. Jumin frowned, sighed irritably, "Yuwoon, yes? What do you want from her?" 

"I’m her goddamn boyfriend!” The man suddenly shouted loudly. “I want to know where she is!" 

"I believe that you stopped being her boyfriend when you cheated on her,” Jumin answered calmly but harshly. 

“Bullshit, and it has nothing to do with you! Let me talk to her! She ran into your arms to cheer herself up?! " 

"I advise you not to try to contact her anymore, otherwise, I will have to take certain steps, and it will not end well for you. Have a nice evening.”

He hung up and gave her the phone. Her hands were trembling, her eyes dull. 

“I’m sorry, Jumin… I think I’m going to cry again." 

He crouched opposite her so that he would look at her, "Please, don’t." 

"I know he doesn’t deserve my tears… But when I heard his voice …Everything came back… We used to be so happy together… And then… No, damn it! I have it in front of my eyes again!" 

Jumin approached her slowly, and just as she did it for him yesterday evening, he hugged her gently. She immediately returned his embrace and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

Jumin stroked her hair, drawing more pleasure from it than he should. He pressed her closer to himself. His hands touched her skin, which was revealed by the cut of the dress on the back. Y/N shuddered in his arms and withdrawn her head away cautiously. She looked at him with eyes that were red from tears. Their faces were so close to each other that their breaths were mixed into one. He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. Her gaze went to his lips, her cheeks flushed. His breath stopped in his lungs for a moment. He also glanced at her lips and then at her eyes, seeking permission in them.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jumin squeezed his eyelids, exhaled with irritation and anger. Y/N almost jumped from him, clearly did not know where to look.

"It’s probably food,” Jumin announced and straightened up.   


##  **Your POV**

Your heart was pounding wildly as Jumin moved away to the other room. Did you just… Did he just… You almost kissed. You sat back in the chair at the table and rubbed your warm face with your hands. What did you think? It could not happen! Your heart still ached, wound after Yuwoon’s betrayal hasn’t healed yet. You could not use Jumin kindness to fill the hole that your ex-boyfriend left behind in your soul. It just was not fair. His generosity, care, and kindness quickly overwhelmed you. It was hard to resist him when he was like this. But why did he want to kiss you? Did he get carried away by the moment and emotions? Did he have feelings for you? If that was the case, then all the more you couldn’t use him like that!

Jumin came back with a tray of food that he placed on the table in front of you. You could not bring yourself to look at him. The dish that you had before you looked wonderful and smelled wonderful, but you knew that you would have to force yourself to swallow anything.

Jumin sat down on the opposite side of the table, “Shall we eat?” He asked as if nothing happened.

You nodded and you both started to eat in silence. In such a deep silence that you were afraid that he could hear your heart, beating loudly. 

“Would you like to drink wine with me?” Jumin asked suddenly, and without waiting for your answer, he got up from the table. You watched him reaching for the wine hidden in the top cupboard. He also took two glasses and after a while, all this was on the table. 

He poured the wine into both glasses and returned to his seat. You heard him raise his glass, felt his intense gaze on you, “After what occurred, I think it’ll be wise for you to stay at my apartment for a while,” He stated. 

You blinked and you finally looked at him. You felt shivers on your back. His face was different than usual - there was something dark and cold on it.

“What… What do you mean?” You asked in a trembling voice.

“That man… Yuwoon. He is quite persistent. I do not think he’ll leave you in peace soon. You’ll be safe with me. He will not reach you here.”

“Jumin…” You started carefully. “He has hurt me, it’s true, he broke my heart, it’s true, but he’s not dangerous, he has never hurt me physically.”

Jumin frowned, “You are sure that it will not change now? You can not know it, he has already failed your trust, and you may be mistaken about this case too. Besides, do you really feel ready to go back to that apartment of yours?”

You sighed, “No. But I have to go there eventually, to take my things at least.”

“I can go with you, you will be safer if I accompany you.”

“Yes, thank you.” You smiled and looked into his eyes, looking for the warmth and kindness that you always saw in them. “But Jumin… Is it really okay for me to stay here longer? Others are already seeing it in a strange way.”

“I don’t care,” He said sharply.

“That is not true. I know you, Jumin. I know you care about them all.”

“I care about them, yes. But I don’t care about their opinion. All the more if it concerns you.”

You sighed again, resting your chin on your hand, "Zen will be furious if I stay here.”

Something twitched on Jumin’s face, his features sharpened, “I do not care,” He repeated emphatically, “Zen simply cannot understand.”

“And what should he understand?” You took a sip of wine to give yourself some courage.

“How deeply I care about you, how much I want to protect you, I think I don’t even understand it myself, but I know I want to have you close to me.” After these words, he also drank wine, and you stared at him, your heart beating hard. You had no idea what to say. You both have always been close, from all of RFA members he was your best friend. But you did not expect to hear such words from him.

“I don’t want to impose on you,” He continued. “I don’t want to destroy our friendship. After V left, only you can understand me, I always thought Elizabeth the 3rd could do it best, but I only lied to myself, and I understood it when you appeared in my life. ”

“Jumin-”

“Can we make a deal?”

“A deal?” You raised your eyebrows.

“I know it may sound selfish, but can you stay here until I understand my feelings? And you also need time to feel better, at least I guess so.”

On his face, in the way his hand trembled, clenched on a glass of wine, you saw that Jumin was not himself. That something is happening to him that he can’t quite deal with.

You reached across the table for his other hand. He looked at you in shock, “Okay, I’ll stay with you here if it’s going to help you sort your thoughts.”

Jumin slowly put down a glass of wine and grabbed your hand in both of his, “Do you really want to stay? It will not be uncomfortable for you?”

You shook your head, “But tomorrow I would like to go for my stuff. I appreciate that you bought everything for me, but-”

“Keep these things for yourself, please, of course, we will also go to your place for your clothes and other stuff tomorrow, but keep what I gave you as a gift.”

You took a deep breath. Of course, all he bought for you was beautiful and you would be lying if you said it did not fit your taste, but… it was so expensive, so luxurious!

“Alright, but I do not want you to buy me anything more.”

“Shall we continue?” He ignored you, pointed at the food and picked up the glass again.

  
***

  
After eating dinner and a few glasses of wine, you took a shower and went to bed. Elizabeth was accompanying you again, Jumin was in the guest room. There was a race of thoughts in your head. Lying on your stomach, you looked at the phone. Yoosung was in the chat room. After what happened to Rika, it took some time before the boy became a happy version of himself again.

  
_**[Y/N has entered the chat room]**_  
  
  
_ **You: **Yoosung! You’re still up? Playing LOLOL?_

_ **_Yoosung:_** _

_**Yoosung: **Yes! I just got a very rare item!_

_**Yoosung:** _

_**Yoosung:** but Y/N, you’re at Jumin’s place?_

_**You: **Yes._

_**Yoosung:** I read what had happened._

_**Yoosung:** I’m so sorry T-T_

_**Yoosung: **Yuwoon is so stupid, cheating on someone like you!_

_ **Yoosung: ** _

_**You: **Thank you, Yoosung, but can we please don’t talk about it?_

_**Yoosung:** sure, I understand ^.-_

_ **[Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room]** _

_ _

_**  
Jaehee Kang: **Y/N, you are still at Mr. Han’s apartment?_

_**You: **Here we go again…_

_**You: **Yes, I’m still at his place. What about it?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Don’t you think it’s a little unwise?_

_**You: **You’re all just overreacting._

_**You: **Jumin is my friend, like all of you._

_**You:** I feel good here, I’m not ready to go back to my apartment yet. Tomorrow, I will definitely go there for my things, but only for this, only for a moment._

_**You:** Besides, Jumin asked me for a favor and I’m going to fulfill it because he deserved it after he helped me._

_ **Jaehee Kang: ** _

_**Jaehee Kang: **I hope you know what you’re doing_

_**Jaehee Kang: **You are both adults, so…_

_**You: **Yes, we are both adults, so can you let us make our own decisions?_

_  
**[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_  
**Jumin Han: **Y/ N_

_**Jumin Han: **How strange to talk to you here when you’re right behind the wall_

_**You: **hahah, you’re right, Jumin ^^_

_**Yoosung: **So why don’t you just go to her?_

_**Jumin Han: **I do not think it’s _wise_ at this hour._

_**You:** Um… ^^ ’_

_**Yoosung:** Oh, you’re such a gentleman, Jumin >.<_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, are you sure that it will not affect your work? And the company?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** You know how media are these days._

_**Jaehee Kang: **If someone sees you in a company of woman, moreover, if someone sees that this woman sleeps in your apartment…_

_**Jaehee Kang: **Gossips will spread immediately._

_**Jumin Han: **Y/N, how about pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?_

_**Yoosung: **lol, he just ignored you, Jaehee_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I hope this chapter is not too chaotic ;-;  
2\. Be aware of: strong language, slightly angst, my poor grammar.  
3\. And also be ready for THE DRAMA!

Jumin stared blankly at the documents in front of him, turning the pen in his fingers. He could not concentrate. In the eyes of his imagination, he still had a picture of what a wonderful morning he spent with Y/N.

He made pancakes for her and made her a cup of coffee. There was something extremely pleasant about preparing breakfast for someone else. The more so when this person appreciated the efforts. And she did.

She ate the pancakes with a big smile on her face, and then she began to worry that he would be late for work because of her. How cute.  
  
“Mr. Han."   
  
Oh, and how sweet she looked in the pajamas he ordered for her - it was modest and girlish. He wanted to see her in something more defiant, but it was definitely too early for such steps on his part. His boldness would scare her away.  
  
"Mr. Han."   
  
Or maybe he was wrong? In the end, she put on a silk dress with her back exposed yesterday.   
  
"Mr. Han!” Jaehee suddenly and violently put some papers on his desk. His fingers tightened and the pen jumped out of his hand, then flew across the entire width of the office.

He looked up at Jaehee blankly, “Yes?"   
  
She gave him a strange look, "Your schedule, sir."   
  
"Ah yes, what do we have here today?” He began to glance over the list of meetings, he saw the letters, but he did not really read them, “Nothing particularly important, I’m guessing.”  
  
Jaehee sighed, apparently disagreeing with him, “Mr. Han, can I ask you something?" 

Jumin straightened in his chair and looked at her in anticipation. He nodded.   
  
"Are you sure it’s a good idea for Y/N to stay with you?”  
  
Jumin frowned, “What do you expect me to do, Assistant Kang? That I will throw her out on the street? Y/N expressed her obvious anxiousness regarding her returning to her apartment. " 

"She could… Maybe she should stay with someone else during this time?”

“With whom? With Zen or Seven? Then it would not be a problem for you?”

“I think she should rather move to me, it would be more appropriate. Sir, I’m sure you understand what I mean.”

Jumin felt like a rage growing in him. He breathed in and massaged his temple, “You really think so low of me, Assistant Kang?”  
  
“No, but the media-”

“Yes, I know, the gossips. Gossips have always been spread and will always be. I don’t care much about it. ”

“It can very badly affect your image and-”

“I don’t care!”

Assistant Kang jumped in place, her eyes wide open. Jumin looked at her frozen for a moment. It was the first time he raised his voice at her. He should not have done it. He never wanted to be such a boss. He took a deep breath, “My apology, Assistant Kang, I should not have raised my voice. It was very unprofessional.”  
  
Jeahee breathed a sigh, but there was an expression of worry on her face, “Mr. Han, are you sure you’re all right?”  
  
“Yes, I’m all right,” He declared though he did not feel right. He was furious. Recently, he was furious all the time. At Yuwoon, for the fact that he simply existed and dared to ever touch Y/N. At Zen, for his silly insinuations. And now at Jaehee, for her wanting to separate him from Y/N. “Cancel my evening meetings, I promised Y/N that I would go with her for her things to that damn apartment.”

* * *

##  **Your POV   
**

Jumin’s apartment was wonderful and you could go out from it to the gardens on the top floor, but in spite of that, you finally got bored. And that was dangerous now because when you were not busy with anything, unwanted memories were returning to your head.

You wanted to get out of the apartment to go around the building. Maybe you would go shopping, visit a cafe and do some research before returning to your studies. Whatever so that you do not have to think about what happened.  
  
But when you opened the door, the security guard blocked your path, “I’m sorry, miss, but Mr. Han clearly told me that you can’t leave this apartment." 

You looked at him in shock, "What?" 

The bodyguard, Yoon, the one who carried you on his hands two days ago, cleared his throat, "I can’t let you out, miss.”  
  
“It must be a misunderstanding…"   
  
"I’m sorry, miss,” He really looked like he was sorry. Suddenly, however, he put his hand to the device he had on his ear, “Yes, sir. Yes, immediately. Ms. Y/N, I must escort you to the car, Mr. Han is waiting for you there.”  
  
“Oh, so now I can suddenly leave?” You snorted.   
  
“Only at Mr. Han’s request and in my company.”  
  
You let the bodyguard lead you to the car, though you did not like what was happening. When you got into the back of the limousine, Jumin greeted you with a smile, “How was your day, Y/N?”  
  
You looked at him angrily, “You locked me in your apartment?" 

The expression on his face hardened. The coldness of his eyes scared you a bit, "We’ll talk about it later. Now you should try to calm down before we go to your apartment.”  
  
You only nodded and you said nothing more. You’ve spent the course to your apartment in complete silence. When you got there, Jumin looked around unpleased. 

“This neighborhood does not look safe, you should move out much earlier." 

"The apartment we rent with Yuwoon is cheap, so…" 

"It’s good that you do not have to stay here anymore.”  
  
You hoped that you would not find anyone at home. You had your keys, so you could get inside easily. However, it turned out that the door was open. Security guards were waiting on the stairs, as Jumin requested, telling them that he’d manage the situation alone. You caught your breath before pushing the door and went inside.   
  
“Who’s there?” Yuwoon walked out of the room into the corridor, and when he saw you, he immediately rushed toward you, “Y/N!"   
  
You backed away, and Yuwoon stopped abruptly, turned pale and looked over you. You felt that Jumin stands right behind you and keeps his hand on your shoulder.  
  
You tried to get a cold expression on your face, "We’re just here for my stuff."   
  
"Honey, who is this?” You heard the woman’s voice that you already knew and dinner went up to your throat. A blonde appeared from the room - yes, the one Yuwoon had fucked before your eyes.  
  
“Oh my God!” She shouted suddenly. “It’s Jumin Han! You didn’t say that that bitch of yours knows Jumin Han!"   
  
While you could not get the word out, Jumin tightened his fingers on your shoulder harder and said coldly, "I strongly advise you not to say about Y/N in this way.”  
  
You did not know what facial expression Jumin now owned, but the blonde had to be scared because she took a step back. 

“Shut up!” Yuwoon growled at her. “Go to the goddamn bedroom where you belong!”  
  
Did he really just say that? You were dizzy. You did not know this side of him. You did not know him at all! You felt that the world is spinning and you’re going to collapse, but strong arms caught you before it happened.  
  
“Y/N…?” You heard Jumin’s worried voice, and then the steps - Yuwoon’s probably, “Don’t you dare come near her.” Now Jumin was furious.   
  
“Mr. Han!” It must have been one of the security guards who were alarmed by the screams.   
  
“Don’t interfere. I’ll deal with this. Y/N…?”  
  
“I… I’m better now… I felt a little dizzy… but it’s okay now,” You tried to straighten up, in which Jumin helped you with. The blonde was not around, she had to hide in the bedroom.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jumin asked, still worried. You nodded and headed to the bedroom, and Jumin and the bodyguards after you. The blonde sat down in the corner, terrified. When you were packing your belongings into a bag you pulled out of the closet, Jumin simply stood silently and watched the situation. Yuwoon paced furiously around the apartment.  
  
All this packing took you more time than you would like. You gave the bag to the bodyguard and without a word, everyone headed for the exit. 

“Wait!” Yuwoon called. 

You stopped. The bodyguards were already in the stairwell. You and Jumin still in the apartment corridor. You turned to face your ex-boyfriend. “What do you want?”

“You don’t have to move out, we can still fix it, I’ll leave this whore, I love you, not her!" 

You couldn’t help but laugh icily, "Are you fucking kidding me? I don’t even want to look at you, just leave me alone.” After these words, you hurried to the exit, passing Jumin by.   
  
“You stupid bitch, come back here!” Yuwoon shouted and rushed after you.

Then you heard a loud thud. You jumped and turned around to see what happened. Jumin rested his hand on the wall - his arm was blocking Yuwoon’s way.

“Are you by any chance deaf?" 

"W-what?” Yuwoon gulped, trembling.

“Didn’t the lady said she want you to leave her alone?”

“I…”

“Also, let me remind you, if you’d try to contact her again, there will be consequences.”

Yuwoon only nodded his head and Jumin turned to you and put his arm around you, leading you out of the apartment.  
  
When you were already in the limousine, you were sitting stiffly in place. You’ve never seen Jumin like this before. If Yuwoon wouldn’t give up in time, it would most likely end up in a fight. 

“Y/N?” Jumin’s voice took you out of your deep thoughts. 

“How are you feeling? Is everything alright?" 

"Yes. I’m fine… I think.”  
  
“Did I scare you?”

“No, I was just a little surprised, the whole situation was a nightmare, thank you for accompanying me.”  
  
***  
  
There was silence in Jumin’s apartment when you unpacked your things. Then in a similar silence, you ate dinner. 

“Jumin…” You dared finnaly when you were drinking wine together. “Why did you shut me down here like in a prison?" 

Jumin sighed, his eyes closed, "It wasn’t meant to be a prison… I just… I was afraid that you would change your mind and go away, that it would come to your mind to get back to that man.”

“Why would I want to come back to him? That’s ridiculous, Jumin. Besides, we’ve made a deal, don’t you trust me?" 

"I trusted V and Rika… They both turned out to be different than I thought." 

"I trusted Yuwoon and it turned out that I didn’t really know him at all, we are on the same boat, Jumin, if others let us down, let’s try to show ourselves that it doesn’t always have to be that way.”

“You’re saying the sweetest things, Y/N.”

“I want you to feel better with yourself, but closing me down here is not a good way.”

Jumin put down his glass of wine and pressed his hand to his closed eyes, “I know you’re right, it’s extremely difficult for me, I know it’s all happening so quickly, but once you’re within my reach, I cannot imagine letting you out of my grasp.”

You inhaled deeply into your lungs, took a sip of wine and decided to play open cards. You were not stupid. You saw what was happening, though perhaps Jumin himself did not understand it yet, “Jumin… Do you have feelings for me?”

He looked up at you slowly. For a moment he only opened his mouth, as if he could not get a word out of himself, but finally, he began to talk, “I can’t call it in one word, but… You’re definitely special to me, I’ve never met someone as warm and gentle as you. All the threads that have strangled me so far, when you’re close… they are tearing apart. It’s extraordinary… I feel happy with you, and at the same time terrified… ”

“Terrified?” You asked, sad.

“That you will leave me…”

You felt agitated, touched, “Oh, Jumin… I will never leave you, I promise, it’s too soon for me to… determine my feelings for you, but you will never lose me, certainly not as a friend.”

“I’m not sure if… friendship alone is enough for me,” He declared and pierced you with an intense stare. You felt the chills flow down your neck, you blushed.

“I do not want to promise you anything, Jumin, but for starters… You have to understand that you can’t keep me here like a cat. Closed. That’s not how a healthy relationship should look. You have to trust me.”

“I’ll try, give me a chance, I’m constantly learning how to reconcile trust and anxiety about you.”

* * *

When you finished your supper, you took a shower, changed into your pajamas and sat comfortably on the bed. You logged in to the chat room.

_ **[Y/N has entered the chat room]** _

_**You:** What a nightmare…_

_**Zen: **What happened, baby? T-T_

_**You: **I went for my belongings to the apartment that I rented with Yuwoon._

_**Zen: **Oh… It must have been awkward._

_**You: **Yes, all the more that girl was there…_

_**Zen: **The one with whom he..?_

_**You:** Yeah…_

_**Zen:** I’m so sorry, baby_

_ **Zen:** _

_**You: **Yuwoon turned out to be someone completely strange to me. He showed that side of himself that I had not known before._

_**Zen:** I don’t want you to take my words the wrong way, but …_

_**Zen:** Maybe it’s a good thing that you two broke up…_

_**Zen: **Looks like he was not worthy of you anyway._

_**Zen: **And when your broken heart is healed_

_**Zen: **You will definitely find someone who will make you happy_

_**Zen:** _

_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

_**Jumin Han: **Are you suggesting yourself, Zen?_

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** chill out, I’m not suggesting anyone_

_**Zen:** anyway, dude, what’s your problem?_

_**Jumin Han: **You can interpret it as me not liking it._

_**Zen: **not liking what? ;;;_

_**Jumin Han: **you talking to her that way._

_**Zen: **If you don’t like it, just say it._

_**Jumin Han: **I don’t like it._

_**Zen: **…_

_**You: **Jumin, you’re cute when you’re jealous ^^_

_**You: **But there is no need._

_ **Zen: ** _

_**Zen: **WAIT, what is happening between you two?_

_**Jumin Han:** jealous?_

_**Jumin Han: **So that’s what I feel… Interesting._

_**Jumin Han:** oh, Elizabeth the 3rd is meowing loudly at the door._

_**Jumin Han:** I think she’s longing for your company, Y/N_

_**You:** cuuute <3_

_**You:** Should I go to her?_

_**Jumin Han: **Yes, I think she’ll be pleased if you take her to your bed._

_**You: **Okay ^^ I’ll be there in a minute~_

_**Zen:** NO!_

_**Zen: **STOP!_

_**Zen: **Do not go to him!_

_**Zen:** It’s an obvious trap!_

_**Zen: **This jerk wants to lure you!_

_**Zen: **You go straight into the lion’s den!_

_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

_ **Zen:** _

_**Zen:** NOOO_

_**You: **You’re overreacting as always, Zen ^^_

_ **[Y/N has left the chat room]** _

You left the phone on the bed and went to the guest room. Your heart was beating hard. What exactly were you doing? You shouldn’t… You knew that Jumin felt something for you. But you were not even sure of your own feelings yet… You shouldn’t!

But there you were, knocking on the door, “May I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Was his voice trembling?

You pushed the door and Elizabeth ran out of the room. She ignored you. Apparently, she just wanted to leave, not necessarily because she wants to spend time with you. You stepped into the room, mouth tight with nerves. The light of the lamp illuminated the surroundings. Jumin slowly got out of bed and stopped in front of you.

You laughed nervously and put a strand of hair behind your ear, “I think she’s got enough of me.”

“It’s impossible,” He replied and took a step closer to you. “No one could ever have enough of you.”

Timidly you looked into his gray eyes, “Jumin…”

“Y/N, may I kiss you?”

Taken aback by his words, you opened your eyes wide.

“I know it’s sudden. I know you’re still healing after Yuwoon. But I wanted to kiss you even then in the rain when you stood in front of me so vulnerable and wounded. I don’t know if I wouldn’t do it if it weren’t for bodyguards.”

You did not know what to say, your heart was pounding wildly, Jumin was even closer to you now and gently took your face in his hands, “I really didn’t like how Zen talked to you.”

You looked at his lips, then at his eyes. You wanted this kiss.

“May I…?” He repeated.

“Yes…” You barely finished talking when his mouth was next to yours, your breathing became one. Then you felt his lips on yours and it was like an impulse.

You clung to each other suddenly, Jumin embraced you on the waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. His kiss was greedy, he took your breath away.

“I want you…” He panted between the next, more and more roughly kisses. “I want all of you…”

“J-Jumin…” You tried to answer something but he immediately shut your mouth with his own. You whined, clenched your hands on his shoulders. You were so dizzy… It was too much emotion for one day!

Jumin reached down to your thigh, and you instinctively put it on his hip. He growled and pressed your hips to his. When did this kiss turn into something like that?

“Jumin… That’s too fast…” You tried to reason with him, although you did not want him to stop. You kissed once again, hard, and Jumin slowly withdrew his head.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” He breathed, his voice hoarse. “I… I got carried away.”

He slowly let go of your leg and waist, and you were still resting your hands on his chest for a moment. You both were breathing loudly and you were sure your face is as red as a tomato.

“I… I should…” You started, not looking at him.

“Yes,” He said, interrupting you. “You should go to bed. I’m barely controlling myself right now.”

“Good night, Jumin…” You whispered and turned quickly at your heel. You left the guest room quickly, unintentionally slamming the door behind you. You almost ran to the bed and fell on it, then put your head into the pillow and closed your eyes.

You were sure of only one thing. You will not get any sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of: strong language, slightly angst, my poor grammar, ANGRY MC.  
And again: THE DRAMA!

_ **[Y/N has entered the chat room] ** _

_  
**Jumin Han:** Oh, you’re here, Y/N_

_**You:** Hello, Jumin… _

_**Jumin Han:** Did you sleep well? _

_**You:** Actually no… It was a bit difficult to sleep… eheheh ^^‘ _

_**Jumin Han:** hmm, same here._

_**Jumin Han: **That’s probably because of what happened yesterday_

_**Jumin Han: **I must apologize once again_

_**You:** That’s… Um… You don’t have to._

_**You: **You were very polite. You asked me and I agreed so there is no need to apologize._

_**You: **Are you heading to work? _

_**Jumin Han:** Yes, forgive me that I couldn’t say goodbye to you. I didn’t want to wake you up. _

_**You: **It’s okay. Actually, it’s good that you didn’t wake me up. I really fell asleep late._

_**Jumin Han:** It’s an interesting feeling to be a reason for your sleeping problems._

_**Jumin Han:** I probably shouldn’t be happy about this fact. _

_**Jumin Han:** But I am. _

_ **Jumin Han: ** _

_**Jumin Han:** And don’t worry, as I said earlier, you’re also giving me sleepless nights :3_

_**You: **stahp_

_**You: **I’m embarrassed >///<_

_**Jumin Han: **cute_

_**Jumin Han: **but you don’t have to be_

_**Jumin Han: **You’re a beautiful woman so it’s only natural that you appear in men’s dreams._

_**You: **My god, Jumin Han!_

_**You:** What did I just say?_

_**You: **staaahp >////<_

_**Jumin Han:** I’d like to talk to you more, but I must be going now._

_**Jumin Han: **Have a pleasant day Y/N._

  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_

_ _

_**[Y/N has left the chat room]**_

You breathed in and pressed the phone to your chest. The memory of yesterday’s kiss came back to you and you felt that you’re getting hot. Jumin was not the only one who let himself be carried away by the moment. But now that you were sitting in silence in this huge bedroom and you only heard purring Elizabeth curled up next to you… Other memories have begun to come back to you. Your head was aching. You didn’t want these memories, but the rush of thoughts wouldn’t stop. You still remembered Yuwoon’s smile, his warm voice, his touch… Despite all that he did, and even though he revealed his true face to you… You still remembered how happy you were together. Such memories did not go away easily. Such feelings were not easy to forget about. You wanted to forget, you wanted to stop feeling this terrible pain. Pain after betrayal, pain after being deceived and manipulated. Was that how Jumin felt the whole time? You understood more and more why he wanted to keep you by his side. Two of his best friends turned out to be liars, and then he lost one of them in such a brutal way. No… He must have felt much worse than you.

You calmed your thoughts in the shower, you ate the breakfast that the chef prepared for you, and then you decided to leave. The bodyguard did not stop you - Jumin, therefore, fulfilled his promise, he tried to trust you. You took your laptop with you and left the building. You wanted to visit a well-known cafe where you were able to pay for snacks and drinks. You decided to study a little, sipping coffee and eating sweets. It’s been several hours.

“Y/N!” You heard a familiar voice and looked up from the keyboard. You blinked in surprise.

“Zen? What are you doing here?”  
  
The white-haired man laughed nervously and went to your table, “May I join you, baby?” You nodded and Zen took the place in front of you. “If I say I’m here by accident, will you believe me?”

You raised your eyebrow meaningly.

“I thought so,” Zen sighed, and then he winked at you. “I am here because I was worried about you.”

“As you can see, I’m fine, have you been here for a long time in the hope that you will meet me accidentally?”

“Hmm…” Zen folded his hands under his chin, smiled flirtatiously at you. “Maybe I happened to be here day by day since you are at this jerk’s place.”

You shut your laptop and you gave Zen a look that was colder than you intended, “Stop calling him that, he’s really doing a lot for me, and you have no idea how many things he has to face.”

Zen was taken aback, “This guy was born with a silver spoon, he has everything he wants, and it looks like he already got you in his hands too.”

“I’m not a thing, Zen,” You frowned.

“Not what I meant!” Zen raised his hands and shook his head. “Just… After V died… Jumin was not in good condition, and now suddenly…” He scratched his head. “He suddenly became so happy that it gives me goosebumps, I’m worried about this sudden change.”

You crossed your arms and pierced Zen with your stare, “Your point?”

Zen began to look very embarrassed, “Something is happening between you two, am I right? It’s not my business… But lately, Jumin seems to be a little… No, he always seemed unstable.”

You took the laptop and got up from your place. You looked at Zen from above and took a breath to calm your anger, “You’re right, Zen, it’s NOT YOUR BUSINESS, I understand you are worried, I understand that you are all worried, but for fuck’s sake, stop acting like our babysitters!”

When you passed him, Zen jumped up, knocking over the chair.

“Wait, wait!” He called after you. You swallowed and somehow you overcame your fury. You turned to him, “I didn’t mean to make you angry ”

“I know, Zen.”

“So… How about a little hug?”

You rolled your eyes, “Fine.”

Zen spread his arms, came to you and then put his arms around you, “Aww, aren’t you cute?" 

You were pressing the laptop to your belly, not able to return the embrace, "Okay, that’s enough, Zen.” You couldn’t help but laugh.

When Zen pulled away from you, he winked again, “You look cute when you’re angry.”

You rolled your eyes again. Then you said goodbye to each other and you returned to Jumin’s apartment in a slightly better mood. Jumin should be back from work soon. You wanted to spend time with him, just like that. You wanted to talk with him while drinking wine, Elizabeth on your lap and his smile in front of you.

To overtake the boredom and not let the unwanted memories to come back again, you logged in to the messenger. You’ve unfortunately found an amused Seven there. Because of what he wrote, you concluded that he had to read your morning conversation with Jumin.  
  
  
_**707: **lololololol_

_**707: **What is happening with our Mr. Director?_

_**707:** when he became so smooth?_

_**707: **lolololol_  
  
  
_ **[Saeran has entered the chat room]**_  
  
  
_ **707:** oh, brother, you’re here!_

_**Saeran:** he’s like that only to this girl_

_**Saeran: **so it’s obvious what is happening _

_**707: **you mean Y/N?_

_**707: **what did you do to him yesterday night Y/N??_

_ **707:** _

_**You: **I did nothing_

_**You:** and it’s not really your business -_-_

_**707: **ooooh >_<_

_**707: **something has happened_

_**707: **I’m sure lololol_

_**707:** I want to know the details_

_ **707: ** _

_**Saeran:** gross _

_**You:** I agree_

_**You:** You’re gross Seven_

_**707:** _

_**707:** how could you brother?!_

_**707:** you should be on my side!_

_**You:** btw, it’s nice to see you here, Saeran ^^_

_**You:** You rarely log in_

_**Saeran:** It’s because you’re all gross_

_**You: **…. -_-’ and why is that?_

_**Saeran: **they’re all wagging their tails in front of you_

_**Saeran: **like a bunch of dogs_

_**707: **Saeran_

_**You: **what’s that supposed to mean?_

_**Saeran: **what? Are you dense or something?_

_**707: **brother_

_**You: **what do you mean dense? If you have a problem with me at least be more specific_

_**You:** or is it too much for your small brain?_

_**Saeran:** Ha!_

_**707: **brother what did I tell you_

_**Saeran:** ok I’ll be more specific if you wish_

_**707:** about making Y/N angry?_

_**Saeran:** it’s so freaking obvious that all of these guys_

_**707: **stop_

_**707: **she’s gonna eat you alive!_

_**Saeran:** are so into you_

_**Saeran: **you’re stupid for not seeing this_

_**You: **You’re delusional you little bitch_

_**Saeran:** oh and what was that “Saeran it’s nice to see you here ^^”?_

_**Saeran: **you want me to be your dog too?_

_**You: **you wish!_

_**You: **I’m way out of your league._

_**You: **You’re not even worthy of being my dog_

_**You: **You’re not even worthy of being my PIG_

_**You:** no actually_

_**You:** If I ever had a pig, I would call it Saeran_

_**Saeran: **I don’t want anything to do with you_

_**Saeran:** At this point, you already have your own harem_

_**707:** WAIT!_

_**707:** Am I the part of this harem?_

_ **707:** _

_**You: **I don’t have a harem_

_**You:** It’s a kindergarten full of children_

_**You: **and Saeran, you’re that one kid who always pretend to be sooo bold_

_**You:** but in reality, he’s crying in the corner_

_**You: **desperately calling for his brother_

_**You:** “Brother where are you?! I’m scared!”_

_**You:** “Nobody likes me! I’m trying to be mean to everyone so that no one can hurt me first!”_

_**707:** Umm… Y/N…. That’s a little harsh…_

_**Saeran:** ….._

_**You: **but wait, you’re actually nice to Jaehee_

_**You:** maybe you’re into her HMMMM?_

_**707:** _

_**707:** wait_

_**707: **that is_

_**707: **actually_

_**707: **a good point!_

_**Saeran: **I’m leaving, bye._  
  
  
_ **[Saeran has left the chat room]**_  
  
  
**707:** WOW

_**707:** You’re scary when you’re angry, Y/N_

_ **707:** _

_**You:** I was not even that angry _

_**You:** just teaching him some manners_

_**707: **don’t be such a meanie to my brother T-T_

_**You: **I won’t be if he stops being a dick_

_**707:** lolololol_

_**707:** I warned him_

_**707: **but he never listens_

_**707: **BUT ACTUALLY_

_**You:** don’t_

_**707:** I kinda agree with him_

_**707: **I don’t know about Yoosung_

_**707: **but Zen is sooooo into you_

_**707: **as much as our Mr. CEO_

_**You:** it’s such an absurd_

_**You:** Zen is not into me_

_**You:** he’s flirtatious toward everybody_

_**707: **and what about Juju?_

_**You:** mind your own business_

_**You: **seriously Choi twins you’re more alike than I thought_

**707: **you’re not denying~  
  
  
_**[Y/N has left the chat room]**_

* * *

##  **Jumin’s POV**

He was remembering the kiss over and over again. Her lips were so soft and sweet, her body so warm. He wanted to possess her completely… But it was too soon. Way too soon. It would frustrate him if it were not for the fact that the thought of her waiting for him at home smoothed the whole anxiety anchored in him. This girl… She awakened and brightened his darkest desires at the same time.

When he came into the apartment, she greeted him with a smile that he returned. They ate together and talked, she asked him about his day, about whether he is tired after work. Her warmth and care overwhelmed him. He wanted to enjoy it until the end of the day, he wanted to fall asleep with these feelings, calm that he finally has someone just for himself. Unfortunately, it was not given to him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They were both surprised - who could worry them at this hour?

Of course, the bodyguard appeared first, “Mr. Han, a man named Yuwoon insists on letting him in. He says he knows Ms. Y/N.”

Jumin immediately felt a surge of icy anger. He wanted to instruct the bodyguard to immediately escort this idiot out of the building, but suddenly Y/N spoke:

“I want to face him,” She stated, her face tense. “I want to talk to him.”

Jumin’s hand twitched, his fingers clenched into a fist, “For what purpose?”

“If I don’t talk to him and don’t deal with him for good, he will never give me peace,” She explained, looking him straight in the eye. She was fierce, confident.

Jumin inhaled deeply into his lungs. He closed his eyes and pressed his fist to his forehead. Then he nodded reluctantly, “Yoon, let him in and get out of here. Leave us alone.”

Yoon did not look convinced, “Sir, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be right outside the door.”

As soon as Yuwoon came in, Jumin understood at once that everything would end badly. The idiot’s face had a suspicious smile.

“What do you want, Yuwoon?” Y/N asked coldly.

Yuwoon looked around the apartment, greed flashed in his eyes, “I see you’ve done well, honey.”

“What do you want?” She repeated.

“You see, you must have forgotten that we share a flat and someone has to pay the rent.”

“I don’t live with you anymore, Yuwoon, you have to deal with it alone.”

“I don’t think so. You found yourself a rich boy, I’m sure he could give me enough money to pay a rent for a few years forward. And if he does, then I promise to leave you in peace.”

Jumin swallowed loudly, it was hard for him to breathe, but he did not interfere. Not yet…

“Who am I to you?” Y/N asked angrily. “The thing you want to sell?”

Yuwoon looked at her with a hideous smile, “You’re just a hole whom I used to fuck.”

Her face went pale, her eyes wide, her confidence flew away, “No… That can’t be true… We were…”

“What? In love? I just used you. You’re so stupid.”

“That’s enough,” Jumin said icily.

“Now he’s fucking you, so why are you sad? Do not pretend! You quickly filled this hole of yours with another dick!”

Y/N suddenly jumped to Yuwoon and pushed him so hard that he stumbled on his feet, “How dare you come here, whine about money and acting like you’re jealous after you cheated on me! Who are you?! With whom I was for these few months?! ”

“And how dare you raise a hand on me?!” Yuwoon rushed suddenly at her, he was about to hit her.

Jumin, however, overtook him. He grabbed the man by his wrist and squeezed so hard that Yuwoon groaned in pain, “You don’t want to know what unpleasant fate may face you if you continue this. If I ever see you near her again, you’ll regret it really badly. I have good lawyers, so I’m sure I won’t have to worry about the consequences.”  
  
“You’re insane, you-Arrgh!”

Jumin squeezed his arm even harder, then grabbed him by the shoulder and led him violently towards the door. After opening them, he pushed the idiot outside in such a manner that he fell on the ground.

“Take this man out of here, and tell others that he’s not allowed to approach my building ever again,” He ordered the bodyguard.

“Yes, sir!” Yoon quickly dealt with the situation. He twisted Yuwoon’s hands behind his back and, despite his protests, took him out of Jumin’s sight.

Jumin felt himself shaking with anger and rage. He shut the door with a loud bang and turned to face Y/N, “I shouldn’t allow it,” He hissed furiously. “I shouldn’t let him in here! Why did you want him here so much?”

He approached her and she stepped back to the point her back hit the wall. He leaned his trembling hand against it above her head, “Why you insisted on letting him in?! He doesn’t deserve to look at you! He could hurt you!” His other hand went to her cheek and cupped it.

Suddenly, she grabbed him by his shirt and drew him to herself. Their lips met violently. His lungs burned for lack of breathing, but he immediately responded. He clung to her, put his hands on her waist. Her fingers were digging into his arms, she moaned in such a voice, that he completely lost his control. He slipped his knee between her thighs, and she arched her back, whimpering his name straight into his mouth. His hands began to wander over her body, move around every roundness, examine every piece of her exposed skin. Her shaking hands grabbed his tie, drew him even closer, deepened the kiss. Jumin growled and took her face in his hands again. Then he felt… tears on her cheeks. He froze, his heart ached painfully.

“J-Jumin ..?” Y/N murmured in a weak voice, her lips brushing against his own.

“You… Why are you crying…?” He panted and withdrawn his head.

“I… I don’t know…” Even more tears flowed down her face, her lips trembling. “I just…” She released his tie and clenched her hands on his shirt.

“It hurts, Jumin… I believed him, all these months, I trusted him… I had feelings for him… How could I ever love him…? How could I be so blind…?” She rested her head on his chest. "This is the worst… The fact that I still remember how he was when I fell in love with him… I still remember his other side, the good one… And it’s so hard to forget how he used to be back then.”

Her words hammered into his heart like daggers. However, he closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. She still… she still loved that idiot in a way. Such feelings don’t disappear at once, not after a few days. 

“So you wanted me to make you forget about him…?” He whispered into her hair.

“I’m sorry… I don’t want it to look like that, I’ll understand if you want me to leave.”

“Do not say such things,” He sighed deeply. “I know how difficult it is, I was blind too… And because of my blindness, V is dead…”

“It’s not your fault,” Y/N calmed down, looked at his face. “Please, Jumin, do not blame yourself for that.”

Jumin stroked her cheeks and wiped her tears in silence. They slowly moved away from each other, and Y/N looked around, “Where is Elizabeth? She must have been scared.”

She was not in the main room. She was not in the bedroom. She was not in the kitchen. They even searched in the bathroom, they were calling her by her name, checked under, above and behind the furniture, searched every corner.

She was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a ride.  
This hug with Zen will also have its consequences hohohoho.  
And where is Elizabeth?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I know you’ve all been waiting for it.  
Be aware of: strong language, slightly angst, my poor grammar, and yes yes yes, yandere Jumin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jumin informed the security chief about Elizabeth’s disappearance and now some of the security guards were looking for her all over the building. He also called to Jaehee asked her to contact the media - information about the award for finding Elizabeth was to appear immediately.

You were sitting silently on the sofa, embracing your knees with your arms and feeling like an idiot. Jumin looked at you, he had such a strange expression… Empty and at the same time full of relief? Slowly and without a word, he sat next to you.   
  
“It’s my fault,” You said unemotionally. “She had to escape when you threw Yuwoon out the door, she had to be scared by this whole show.”  
  
“It’s nobody’s fault,” Jumin said calmly. “Actually, I’m glad she escaped.”

Extremely surprised, you took a look at his composed face, “Why?”

Jumin caught his breath, “Her presence reminded me of what happened to V and Rika all the time. She reminded me of my biggest mistakes. You see, I got her from Rika, and it was V who gave her a name… For a long time, I thought that she could see and understand all my strangling threads… But for several reasons, I understood that it was not true. That I only came up with it to deal with my loneliness. Similarly, I once thought about Rika. I thought she understood me. But it also turned out to be a lie. She hid her true face, manipulated V, Yoosung and me.  
  
"Did you… have feelings for Rika?” You asked and your heart jumped. Did you feel jealous? It was so strange.  
  
“I’m not sure, I never even made an effort to think about it, maybe because she was with V anyway. Or maybe because I was already subconsciously aware that something was wrong with her. Maybe, whatever I felt for her it was also a delusion. It is completely different with you. Unlike Rika, you are honest and straightforward. I feel that you truly understand me. And even though I knew you were with Yuwoon… "Jumin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his eyes with his hand.  
  
You touched his arm, didn’t dare to do more, didn’t want to make a mistake again.  
  
"I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I told myself that I just wanted to be a friend, which was another lie of course. When you first mentioned Yuwoon, I felt uneasy, I didn’t understand why. But now I think I already felt something for you back then. You started to rule over my heart just a few days after you become a part of RFA.”  
  
“I… I’m sorry, Jumin, I didn’t notice, I think Saeran was right, I am dense.”  
  
He raised his head and looked at you, his eyes sharp, “He says such things about you? Let me talk to him and he’ll immediately stop.”  
  
You didn’t stop the quiet “aww” that escaped your mouth and didn’t refrain from kissing Jumin on his forehead, “You’re charming, but I can deal with him myself.”  
  
Jumin, still serious, looked straight into your eyes, “I must confess to you about something, it’s selfish, but when you told me that Yuwoon cheated on you, I felt happy. Of course, I didn’t like your suffering, but it struck me that after that, I finally have at least a chance…”  
  
“Jumin…" 

"Every time you talked about him, I felt a rage stronger than ever before.”

“I didn’t know… You always wished us happiness, when I told everyone that Yuwoon and I were together, you were the first to congratulate us.”

“Because I really cared about your happiness… But I couldn’t bear that you want to achieve it with him… In fact, when you declared that you’re together, I felt that my world is collapsing.”  
  
God… You felt so stupid. How long did it last? How long did he suffer because of you? Were you really too blind to notice? Or was Jumin so good at pretending?   
  
“I have no idea what to say…”  
  
“You don’t have to say anything, you never owed me anything, I still have no right to demand anything from you… I must apologize again for locking you up here that day. It was a desire stronger than me. ”  
  
“I forgive you, but give me some time, Jumin, I have to sort out my own feelings.”

* * *

##  **The next day**

_ **  
[Y/N has entered the chat room]** _

  
_**You: **You are here, guys! _

_**You: **Have you heard what happened? _

_**707:** _

_**707: **My poor Elly ~_

_**707:** How did she escape ?!_

_**Yoosung:** T-T_

_**Yoosung: **I feel sorry for Jumin_

_**Yoosung**: he must be worried T-T_

_**707: **Zen_

_**707: **Aren’t u going to say something?_

_**707:** Aren’t u worry about our sweet lady?!_

_ **707: ** _

_**Zen:** first of all, it’s not a lady_

_**Zen:** second, I’m silent because I don’t want to talk about this cat, but I’m also a bit worried_

_**Zen:** this jerk must be out of his mind rn_

_**You:** I feel responsible for it…_

_**Yoosung:** Why? _

_**You: **Yuwoon came to Jumin’s apartment yesterday _

_**Yoosung:** _

_ **707: ** _

_**Zen:** _

_**You:** We had a fight _

_**You: **There was a lot of chaos_

_**You:** she had to escape then…_

_**You:** I have to do something!_

_**You:** I have spoken to Jaehee, she prepared flyers with a photo of Elizabeth _

_**You:** I already have a full package of them here with me_

_**You:** Do you want to help me with spreading them? _

_**707:** _

_**707:** I’d like to help_

_**707: **but I have to work_

_**707:** I have so much work_

_**707:** T.T_

_**Yoosung: **sorry T-T_

_**Yoosung:** I failed my latest exam_

_ **Yoosung:** _

_**Yoosung:** so I must study_

_**Yoosung:** until holidays are over_

_**You:** .…_

_**You:** Zen?_

_**Zen:** ..…_

_**You: **You’re my last hope T-T_

_**You:** pretty pleeeaaaaseeee ^^_

_**Zen:** sigh… I can’t refuse when you ask so nicely_

_**Zen:** I’ll overcome my allergy for you!_

_**Zen:** _

_**You:** thank you!_

* * *

##  **Jumin’s POV **

There has not been any information about Elizabeth so far. He should be worried. He should be panicking. But he was calm. So what if she disappeared? He was not alone anymore… No, no, no… He should not think like that. Y/N still did not promise him any kind of relationship. And Elizabeth was just a cat who still needed his care.

He straightened up in his chair and pushed aside the report he was reading. God, it was so hard to concentrate on work. Y/N promised that she would not leave him, that he could trust her. But he still felt anxious when she was not near him when she was not under his control.

_I have to trust her_, He kept thinking in his head. _Only so we can build a healthy relationship… Maybe I should talk to her for a moment. Maybe then I will calm down._

He decided to look for her at the messenger. Now, when she had holidays and didn’t have to study, she often logged in.  
  


** _[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]_ **

_**Jumin Han: **Y/N? Are you here?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Sir, you know you can see who is logged in?_

_**Jumin Han: **I keep forgetting that_

** _Jaehee Kang:_ **

_**Jumin Han: **so she’s not here_

_**Jumin Han:** then I have no reason to be here as well_

_**Jumin Han:** By the way, are you slacking off, Assistant Kang?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** …. ;;;;_

_**Jaehee Kang:** NO._

  
  
_ **[707 has entered the chat room]**_

  
  
_ **707:** lololololol_

_**707:** _

_**707: **have you seen this?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** ?_

_**Jumin Han: **see what?_

  
  
Seven inserted a link heading to an article. Jumin opened it with little interest, expecting something stupid. But then pain squeezed his heart as soon as he saw two pictures and a big caption.  


##  ** _BREAKING NEWS! Well-known actor Hyun Ryu has an affair?! Who is the girl he’s dating?!_ **

The photos under the caption were something that he never wanted to see. 

She. 

With him. 

With Zen.

In one picture they were sitting at a table, facing each other. Zen had his hands clasped under his chin and he was smiling flirtatiously at Y/N. In the second picture, Zen was embracing her tightly, and she barely restrained her smile. Both photos were apparently taken from hiding - probably by some clever paparazzi.

  
  
_**707: **lolololol _

_**Jaehee Kang: **It isn’t funny, Seven. _

_**Jaehee Kang:** and it’s certainly a misunderstanding. _

_**707: **Brother was right _

_**707:** Zen is so into her_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

He had to trust her.

It was a misunderstanding.

##  _She betrayed my trust._

_**Jaehee Kang: **I’m worried, it can affect Zen’s image badly_

_ **Jaehee Kang:** _

It must have been a misunderstanding.

She promised.

##  _She wants to leave me._

_**707:** lolololol_

_**707: **You’re a true fan Jaehee_

He had to trust her.

##  _She’ll leave me._

_**707:** Juju, why so silent?_

_**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang._

_**Jumin Han: **Come here at once._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Is something the matter?_

_**Jumin Han:** NOW._

_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

His hands were shaking with anger as he dialed the security chief’s number. He tapped his fingers on the desk and clenched his eyelids, waiting for him to pick up the phone.

“Yes, Mr. Han?”

FINALLY.

“Inform Yoon that he can’t let Ms. Y/N out of my apartment. Under any circumstances.”

“Mr. Han, I’m sorry to tell you this, but Ms. Y/N has left your apartment some time ago.”

“What?” His fingers tightened on the phone.

“Has something happened? Should we look for her?”

“No.”

He hung up. His head throbbed. His lungs tightened in pain. He put down the phone in fear that he would crush it in his hand. And just as Jaehee entered his office, he slammed his fist down on the desk. His assistant froze in place, pale.

“S-Sir? What is happening?”

He rose from his desk more abruptly than he intended. He did not control himself, his movements, gestures, words, thoughts, “Assistant Kang, do you happen to know where Y/N is?”

“I-I spoken with her today, she wanted me to make flyers about Elizabeth’s missing for her.”

Jumin felt that he would soon burst. But he did not feel hot. It was freezing in his guts. His voice was also icy. Nevertheless, his tie was stifling him. He loosened it, “And where did she go with these flyers?”

Jeahee looked at him terrified, “She didn’t tell me to where exactly-”

“Assistant Kang,” He saw that she was lying. She was so bad at it. “Where is Y/N?”

“Mr. Han, please tell me what is happening.”

“Jeahee,” Her eyes widened when he used her name, but his voice was not warm, just the opposite. “Tell me where she is or I will fire you.”

Jaehee swallowed. Now her face was no longer pale. It was gray, maybe even green. She must have been sick with nerves.

“She was supposed to go to the cafe she likes to visit. I’ll send exact coordinates to you in a moment, sir.”

“Good,” He took the phone from his desk and hurried to leave the office. “I’m leaving.”

“But the meetings-”

“Cancel them all.”

* * *

##  **Your POV**

Zen sneezed loudly, wiped his nose, and whined in anger. You chuckled, looking at his tormented face. He was really devoting himself now.

You have already distributed most of the flyers. Many people were passing by this cafe. Unfortunately, no one has seen Elizabeth. Now you’ve decided to take a break. You were both sitting on the bench in front of the building.

“Just don’t look at the photo, Zen,” You suggested with amusement.

“I keep thinking about this stupid cat and you have her fur on your clothes - that’s enough to make me sneeze,” He complained and pushed the rest of the flyers as far away from him as possible, “What a terrible fate to be at the side of a beautiful woman in such state. You’re missing the opportunity to admire my true beauty.”

You rolled your eyes, “Do you ever stop flirting?”

“Huh?” Zen blinked, then made a sad face. “What do you think of me, that I flirt with everyone?”

“Exactly my point.”

“Have you ever saw me flirt with Jaehee?”

“No, but I’m sure it’s because you respect her as your faithful fan,” You smiled under your breath.

“This is partly true, but most importantly, I only flirt with those who caught my eye.”

You looked at Zen slowly, not sure if he was still kidding. You wanted to say something, but then, on the street in front of the cafe, a familiar limousine stopped. When you saw Jumin get off the car, not even waiting for the driver to open the door for him, you felt cold. Something was wrong.

“Jumin?” You got up from the bench and Zen immediately did the same.

“Why is this jerk here?” The white-haired man was not happy.

Jumin approached you two stiff and fast. His eyes… His gaze pierced you like a dagger. You’ve already seen this flash in his eyes some time ago. But not so intense. Something was definitely wrong.

“Ah, so you were here with him?” He asked in a vacant, strange voice.

Zen snorted, “You have a problem with that, dude?”

Jumin gave him a sharp look, “I wasn’t asking you.”

“Jumin, we just-”

He did not let you finish - suddenly he grabbed you by the hand, squeezed hard, and you dropped all the flyers that you’ve been holding up to now. Passers-by were peeking at you three anxiously, whispering.

“We’re going home,” Jumin pulled you to himself abruptly.

“The hell, man!” It was Zen, nervous, furious. “Your apartment is not even her home yet! And what do you think you’re doing, being so harsh to her?!”

Jumin tightened your hand even more. You felt that his fingers were shaking. He took one step toward Zen, and he must have a terrifying look now, for the white-haired man stepped back.

“Mind your own business, Zen,” Jumin said in the coldest voice you ever heard from him.

Zen shook his head as if to wake up from the shock. He opened his mouth, but before he spoke, you cut him off, “That’s okay, Zen. I’ll be fine. Nothing bad is happening. I’ll go with Jumin.”

“Finally, a rational decision,” Jumin did not look at you, he turned on his heel and pulled you toward the car. You looked at Zen once again, gesturing with your free hand, showing him not to intervene because you saw that he was barely holding back.

When you finally found yourself in the back of the limousine with Jumin, you felt your heart was hammering. You did not dare look at him, and he did not say a word.

Looking at your feet, you hardly made a sound, “Jum-”

“We’ll talk when we’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I was talking about the consequences of Zen's hug? The consequences have just arrived. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter was already too long. Stay tuned for more yandere Jumin, because he's not done...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that this chapter is shorter than the previous ones. But that’s because, WOW, there are no chat rooms :o  
This’s a bit dark chapter. And I would just like to point out that in real life I do not support toxic relationships - so that you know. I remind you that this is only fiction; it is to serve entertainment. Do not try this at home, lol. Besides, I intend to turn their relationship into a healthy one. We’ll see what comes out of it ;)  
But in the end, you will find something funny.  
Be aware of: strong language, slightly angst, my poor grammar, yandere Jumin, NSFW-ish (really slightly).  
I know that you’re all waiting for smut. I’ll deliver it in next chapter, I promise :>

The trip home took place in almost complete silence. It was so awkward that you were afraid you were breathing too loud. You looked through the window and tried to calm down. It’s not like you were afraid of Jumin - he was not Yuwoon, he would never raise his hand on you, he would never hurt you. You were rather afraid and worried for him and for what is happening in his mind now.  
  
To make yourself occupied, you reached for the phone. You noticed that you have several missed calls from Jaehee. Your phone was muted when you handed out flyers so you did not know that she was trying to contact you.  
  
She also wrote a message to you.   
  
_Y/N, is everything alright? You do not answer the phone and I’m very worried. Mr. Han is looking for you. I’ve never seen him like this. I think it’s because of the article. Please, let me know if everything is alright with you._

Article? What article? You frowned and you started answering when you felt Jumin’s cold look on you.   
  
“To whom you write?” He asked, seemingly stoically.  
  
“It’s just Jaehee, she’s worried."   
  
"Alright, you can write back to her."   
  
Has he just given you permission to write a message? You took a deep breath, you did not want to explode now.  
  
_Everything is fine, Jaehee. I’m with Jumin. Nothing bad happens. What article do you mean? _  
  
_Saeyong found an article with gossip about you and Zen, supposedly you are having an affair. Mr. Han took it very badly. He threatened me that he’d fire me if I don’t tell him where you are._  
  
You and Zen? An affair? What the hell? Jumin threatened Jaehee that he fire her? It was bad. It was worse than you thought.  
  
As soon as you reached the building, as soon as you entered the apartment and closed the door behind you, you spoke, no longer hiding your anger, "Jumin, what is the meaning of all of this?”  
  
Jumin took off his elegant coat, hung it, remained incredibly calm, then pointed to the sofa, “Sit down, please.”  
  
Once again, you took a deep breath and did what he asked for.   
  
“I’ll be back in a minute, I just need a glass of wine,” He left you for a moment, then came back with a bottle of wine and a glass. He poured himself a full one.  
  
He took a sip, his eyes narrowed, “I must admit that I made a very big mistake."   
  
You snorted, "At least you know, you threatened Jaehee that you would fire her? And what was that scene in front of Zen?"   
  
He looked at you coldly and shivers went down your spine, "You must have misunderstood me, my only mistake was to let you out of my apartment. I thought about it once again and came to the conclusion that I can be sure that you will not leave me only when I keep you here like in a cage.”  
  
You swallowed, fidgeted restlessly in your place, “This is not true and you know you can’t do it.”  
  
“Oh, but I can and I intend to."   
  
"No, Jumin, you can **not** keep me here like a pet,” You got up quickly, you wanted to go to the bedroom, to the bathroom, anywhere - to pick up your thoughts and calm down. “What you do is blackmailing!”

You moved, but Jumin blocked your way. He still held a glass of wine in his hand and stared at you crushingly, “Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
“Jumin, I just want-"   
  
"To Yuwoon? Or maybe to Zen? I don’t understand why you don’t want to appreciate my efforts, it’s illogical. You have everything you need here and I can give you much more. Why would you want to leave?”  
  
“It’s because of that article, right? I want to see it, it’s definitely a misunderstanding."   
  
"The misunderstanding was your relationship with Yuwoon, and now the misunderstanding is your attempt to get to Zen.”  
  
“I’m not trying to get to anybody!”  
  
“Oh, so…” He turned his back to you and violently put the glass on the table - so violently that you jumped up in surprise and the glass fall over, spilling wine. “Care to explain to me these photos?”  
  
He took a phone out of his pocket and faced you again. His fingers were trembling in anger when he handed the phone to you. On the screen, you saw an article with a huge caption regarding your alleged affair with Zen. There were also two photos and you immediately guessed where and when they were taken.  
  
“Jumin, there’s nothing between me and Zen, and this article is the use of the situation without knowing its context. Actually, I was angry at him back then.”  
  
Jumin snorted, “You definitely do not look angry in this photo.”  
  
“Because he apologized to me and this hug was just a friendly one.”  
  
“And what about today? Why were you with him?”  
  
“We were spreading flyers about Elizabeth’s disappearance! Zen just tried to help because I asked him! Can’t you appreciate what he is doing for you?"   
  
"For me?” Jumin raised his eyebrow. “You really think he was doing it for me? It’s obvious why he agreed to help you,” Jumin closed his eyes, massaged his temple. “I’m sick of it. First, I was a replacement for Yuwoon. And now I’m your toy before you get to Zen?”  
  
“It’s absurd! I never wanted you to be a replacement for Yuwoon, that’s why I asked you to give me time to sort out my feelings. And as I said, there is nothing between me with Zen! ”  
  
Jumin looked at you as if he had not heard you at all, “Maybe I should have helped you forget about him the other day, maybe I should make you forget both of them now… I’m not going to hide my true face anymore, I’m tired of it.”  
  
You did not withdraw when he approached you. He slowly took a phone out of your hand and threw it on the sofa. Then he raised your chin with his fingers so that he could look into your eyes, “I’ve understood it recently, I’m a twisted man."   
  
"That’s not true, Jumin,” You said even though your legs were shaking and your heart was pounding wildly. “I know you, you’re not a bad person, you just have to learn to deal with emotions you’ve never felt before.”  
  
“I tried and failed,” His breath already tickled your lips.   
  
“You gave yourself too little time,” You barely spoke, your voice weak.  
  
“I’ll make you forget both of them today,” Again, as if he didn’t hear you at all. “But I’d never force myself on you, so just tell me if you want me to stop.”  
  
You should not even let him start. But the temptation was too strong. You knew that it should not look like this, that you let his dark side take control of him. But when his lips finally clung to yours, it was too late. His hand slipped into your hair at the back of your head, as if he didn’t want you to move away for even a moment. But you didn’t intend to withdraw. You stood on your tiptoe and clenched your fingers on his shirt. You felt his other hand on your back, he pressed you to himself and deepened the kiss. You got hot. You still felt the taste of wine on his lips.

“So… You want this…” He whispered in a heavy voice, between slow kisses. “You will not be able to think about anyone else when we’re done…”

Suddenly he pulled you aside, towards the table. You leaned against it with one hand, wanting to catch your balance, but your hand slipped on the wine spilled there. Jumin held you in time, but with his other hand he threw the bottle of wine on the floor - it shattered loudly - and put you on the table. You whined in unhappiness when his lips left yours, but dissatisfaction was quickly gone when he began to kiss your jawline and then your neck. Jumin growled, tasting your skin. Your fingers dug into his arms, you began to feel a burning desire in your abdomen.

“Jumin…” You moaned, as his hand flew to your hip.

“You want me to stop?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

“No…” You whimpered in a strange voice that you thought you’d never ever produce. “Don’t stop, please…”

Jumin raised his head, looked down at you. He had a dark expression, his lips curling in a slight smile, “Oh, you’re good at begging… I think I would like to hear it more…”

You let out a shaky breath from your lungs. His dominant nature was exciting. You felt hypnotized, you wanted to give yourself to him, surrender to his will, follow his every instruction. Your heart was pounding in your chest like crazy.

“Why are you silent…? Beg me…” His hand flashed across your waist, barely touched your breast and started to caress your neck.

Suddenly you felt your phone fidgeting in your pocket. You regretted immediately that you turned on the damned vibrations after you wrote back to Jaehee’s messages. Jumin once again slid his hand down along your body and reached into your pocket.

“W-who is this?” You asked in a weak voice as he looked at the screen.

He ignored your question and just picked up the call, “This is Jumin Han. Yes, she’s with me.” He was silent for a moment, apparently listening to the person on the other side of the phone. “I understand, then I have a request for you, Yoosung. I can’t pick up Elizabeth today. Take care of her. For how long? I don’t know yet, I will cover the costs.”

You broke free from your pleasant trance, “Yoosung? He found Elizabeth?!”

Jumin just put your phone down on the table next to you, with a loud bang, “I do not care about that cat, as long as you’re here with me.”

“Jum-mhmp!” He shut your mouth with a strong kiss. His hand slid between your legs. You moaned loudly, even though his lips crushed yours. And then, with the corner of your eye, even though your sight was blurred with pleasure, you saw it - **shit**, Jumin didn’t hang up! Shit, Yoosung! He had to hear everything! “Jumin… Aahh! Wait… The call…”

While Jumin was moving his hand between your thighs, you tried desperately to reach the phone, but instead of grabbing it, you only managed to throw it on the floor, “Shit! Aaah… Nghh…” You whimpered and arched your back to press your femininity into Jumin’s hand, give him more access, “Jumin… Aaah… The call…”

Jumin glanced at the phone on the ground, “Do not worry. He hung up.”

“Jumin… You can’t… Just leave Elizabeth like that,” You panted, trying to get your sense back.

He took your face in his hands, “Focus only on me now, I do not want you to think about anyone or anything else. But I will ask you again… Are you sure you want this?”

With your shaking hands, you grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer, “Yes… Please…”

He smirked, “Good… So I will possess you… I will make you understand to whom you belong…”

* * *

##  **Yoosung’s POV**

The flyers prepared by Jaehee included phone numbers to each member of RFA. The man who found Elizabeth had called Yoosung - it turned out that he was one of his friends from LOLOL. Probably that’s why he called just him. Yoosung was very happy and quickly dialed the Y/N’s number - he did not want to disturb Jumin at work.

How surprised he was as he heard a deep voice, “This is Jumin Han.”

“Um… Jumin? You’re not at work? Y/N is with you?”

“Yes, she’s with me.”

“That’s great! I have good news! Somebody found Elizabeth, he’ll bring her in an hour. So if you want to pick her up-”

“I understand, then I have a request for you, Yoosung. I can’t pick up Elizabeth today. Take care of her.”

“What? For how long?”

“I don’t know yet, I will cover the costs.”

“But-”

“Yoosung? He found Elizabeth?!” It was Y/N’s voice! And suddenly something banged so loud it hurt his ear. Did the phone just hit something?

“I do not care about that cat, as long as you’re here with me,” Yoosung opened his mouth in surprise upon hearing these words. There was no doubt that Jumin said that to Y/N, and then…

“Jum-mhmp!”

WHAT?

What just happened?

And just after that strange cry, Yoosung heard a moan. Y/N’s moan. His heart jumped. His face flushed. 

“Jumin… Aahh! Wait… The call…”

His whole body got hot. His heart beat quickly. Was he just witnessing what he was thinking? Something banged loudly again. The phone probably fell somewhere, or it hit something again. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS HAPPENING?

“Shit! Aaah… Nghh…”

_OH MY GOD. Her moaning…_ His body started to act in a weird way…

“Jumin… Aaah… The call…”

Yoosung hung up quickly and threw his phone at his bed. He could still hear her whimpering in his head. He buried his warm face in his hands. Oh no! Now he began to imagine it! No no no! He had to stop! 

Nope, it was too late…

He thanked the God that there was no one nearby - because this someone would surely see the reaction of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my poor attempts at being funny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat from forehead*  
well, that was intense ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Be aware of: strong language, yandere Jumin, slightly angst, NSFW, my poor grammar.

With trembling hands, you hurriedly untied his tie while Jumin was kissing you hungrily. You threw the strap of material somewhere aside not thinking where.

_It’s wrong… It’s too fast… _You kept thinking to yourself. But it only filled you with stronger excitement. It was true what they’re saying - the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.

Jumin pulled up your blouse, his hands began to wander over your skin, one of them crept onto your breast. He just slid off the cup of your bra and pressed his fingers gently on the bare skin. You moaned straight into his mouth, from which you pushed yours away for a moment to catch your breath.

“How sweet…” He said in a surprisingly gentle voice. “We barely began and you’re already out of your breath.”

He continued massaging your breast, and your trembling breath was sweeping over his lips. When you tried to kiss him, he took his head back and let your lips only to rub against each other, “I will have you weak in the knees,” He said, his voice unexpectedly dark and heavy. Your heart jumped almost painfully. It was delightful and pleasantly scary how he could suddenly switch.

He pulled back his hand, but only to pull your shirt off, and then reach for your bra’s fastening. When he unfastened it, you got out of it impatiently. You tilted back your head and closed your eyes, drawing in pleasure as he began to shower one of your breasts with kisses. You dug a hand into his hair, pressed his face to your chest, encouraging him. Jumin snarled deeply and closed his mouth at the tip of your breast. You sighed loudly and clenched your fingers on the back of his neck.

“You’re making the sweetest voices… I want to hear it more…” He panted, then sank to his knees and spread your legs apart, thereby making your skirt curl up.

He began to kiss and suck the inside of your thigh, and you bite your lower lip, “Jumin… Bedroom…”

As if he did not hear you, or did not care that everything was happening on the table, he spread your legs even further. Then he just pushed your panties aside - the ones he bought you himself - and with an animalistic growl, he dipped his lips into your folds.

“Ah! Jumin!” You drew out your hips forward, this movement was an impulse you could not control, “Yes! Please…”

He was licking you wildly, groaning and moaning, lapping all of your sweet juices. And you were embarrassed how quickly you became wet and hot down there. You never felt like this with Yuwoon. So aroused, so lewd and needy. And you were sure, that just exactly as Jumin said, he’ll make you forget about the man who cheated on you. At least for that one night…

“Ah! Yes! There!” You squealed when he began to rub your clitoris with his fingers, without stopping his tongue from driving you crazy with pleasure. God, he was surprisingly skilled for someone who’s never been in a relationship before. Or maybe that’s why he was so good at it… He was hungry, thirsty for warmth and intimacy with another human being. Unable to stop yourself, you began to move your hips, helping him lead you to the craved peak. Thrills flowed over your body, you arched your back, and Jumin, with a contented groan, drank everything that leaked from between your thighs.

You were still whimpering when he rose and took your face in his hands, “What a cute expression you have.” He kissed you deeply without giving you a breath, his lips still wet with your juices. Then he took you in his arms, lifted you up without a problem and went to the bedroom with you.

“Jumin…” You called him when he left you on the bed, and just stood there watching you intensely.

“Do not worry… We’re not done yet…” He smiled at you in this dark, creepy way and began to take off his clothes. He remained in his trousers when he sat at the bed near you. Gently he took off your skirt and then slipped down your panties. You were completely naked and he was still staring at you.

After a while of scanning your body with his gaze, he leaned in slowly and took a strand of your hair in his hand, “You’re so beautiful… So perfect… I’d like to lock you up in a golden cage… so that only I can look at you.”

He slowly ran his hand down along your body and slide it in between your legs again. He entered you with two fingers and began to move them, "I want to have you in so many ways… You can’t even imagine.”

“But it’ll be such a waste to fulfill all my deepest desires in one night,” He continued in aroused voice, as you were picking up your hips to match his fingers movements. “We still have a lot of time together ahead of us.”

And when you were about to reach your peak again, he withdrew his hand, and you whimpered, real tears appeared in your eyes. He rose from the bed again, unbuckled his belt and slipped off his trousers. You saw that he was hard already, his member pressed against his boxers. When he slipped them off, you averted your eyes, too embarrassed to watch. Just a few days before you were thinking about him as a friend, and now…

You heard his footsteps, you felt him leaning against the bed. Your heart was pounding hard and fast, your breathing was breaking. Jumin hovered over you and gently turned your face with his hand so that you would look at him.

“I’ll ask you one last time… Do you want this?” There was a sincere concern in his voice. For this small moment, he was again his soft self, to whom you used to.

“Yes…” You said in a weak voice. “I want it… I want you, Jumin.”

“Are you sure…? Because I don’t know if I’d manage to stop myself when we start." 

You put both of your hands on his face, "I really want you, Jumin…”

He tilted his head so that he could kiss the inside of your hand. Next, you felt as he smirked and his eyes, with which he was piercing you, flashed in a dangerous way. He spread your legs with his own and placed himself between them. You caught your breath when you felt the tip of his member leaning against your entrance. He began to enter you, careful. You were huffing, clenched your fingers on the bedclothes. When he entered you fully, you both moaned, Jumin in the deeper voice than yours.

Then he slipped out of you slowly, almost completely, making you tremble, “Who are you thinking about now?” And just after that question, he thrust into you strongly.

“Ah! Yes!” Digging your fingers into the sheets, you shut your eyes in bliss.

“That. Is. Not. The answer…” Jumin was thrusting into you deeply with each word, “…to my question…” He grabbed your leg and lift it up, to give himself more access. Your moans were jerky, as he continued to move inside you, his breath loud.

You weren’t able to speak. Your mouth gaped, but only sounds coming out of you were this embarrassing whimpers.

“You thinking about Yuwoon?”

“A-ah! N..No!”

“Then about Zen?”

“Aa-ah! Please… I’m not… Ah, Jumin!”

Now he grabbed your other leg, lifted up both of them on his shoulders, “Then about whom?”

“You! About you!”

He smiled darkly and coldly, “My good girl.”

* * *

##  **Jumin’s POV**

When he woke up, he saw before his eyes the sweetest picture he had ever seen. Y/N lay next to him, she was still asleep, her hair disheveled on the pillow. She had a few hickeys on her neck. He touched them gently, pleased with this sight. It was like he left his signature on her.

“You’re mine only…” He whispered to himself, remembering the night. They didn’t stop after one time. He made a mess of her, she was begging him to continue over and over again. At last, she belonged to him. However, for some reason, he still felt restless. And, in addition, he was tired of the annoying feeling that he was doing the wrong thing.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Jumin sighed irritably, lazily crawling out of bed. The phone did not stop ringing, even though it took him a while before he remembered that he had left it on the couch in the main room.

It was Jaehee.

He picked up the call, “Assistant Kang.”

“Mr. Han, I’m calling to remind you that tonight you have a dinner planned with your father.”

“Ah, yes, he wants to show me his next prey. I will be there. Goodbye.”

“Who was it?” He heard a sweet voice behind him. He turned and saw Y/N standing in the passage between rooms. She was naked, just like him. She rubbed her eyes, still clearly tired. Her hair was in complete disarray.

“Good morning, my sweet love,” He said as warmth overwhelmed him because of this cute picture that was in front of him, “Did you sleep well? It was only Assistant Kang.”

She approached him slowly and embraced him in the waist. This embrace was so pleasant and yet so different than the intense night they had spent together.

“Something important from work?” She asked in a sleepy voice.

“No,” He kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her to him in a stronger embrace. He inhaled the scent of her hair, “I have dinner tonight with my father and his new woman.”

“I’m sorry, Jumin, it must be difficult for you.”

She was worried about him. She felt sorry for him. And he was going to lock her up here just to give himself peace of mind. Well… Instead, he began to feel guilty.

“I’m used to it, you do not have to worry about me.”

“Jumin… You’re not gonna let me out of here, am I right?”

He swallowed and did not answer.

“I thought about it all…” Y/N continued, pressing her head against his bare chest. “I know you realize that what you’re doing is wrong, maybe you need more time to understand that you can do it differently, and I’ll give you that time. If you want me to stay locked up in here for a while, let it be that way. But in return, I have a request for you. ”

“What is it, my love? I’ll do everything for you.”

“Promise me that you will not stop trying. You told me yesterday that you tried and failed, try again, I believe that you will finally put your thoughts in order, that you’ll trust me and come to the conclusion of what to do next. ”

He felt something tighten his ribs. Was it fear? Anxiety? Guilt? Or maybe all at once?

He shut his eyelids tight, leaned forward to hide his face in Y/N’s neck, “I promise, I will take your words into consideration.”

* * *

##  **Your POV**

After you ate breakfast with Jumin and took a shower, you lay on the bed for a long time, just thinking. Did you make the right decision? You could not change him by force. You could only try to understand him and show him that he can trust you. He had to understand his mistakes himself.

You exchanged a few messages with Jaehee. She was still very worried about you. She felt something is off. But you assured her that you have everything under control. You also learned from her that today “Mr. Han” seems to be in a better mood - even despite the planned meeting with his father and his new woman.

It was already noon when Zen called you. Actually, you were surprised that he was holding back so long.

“Jumin’s at work?” He asked after you greeted, “You can talk?”

“I would also speak in his presence. What is it, Zen?”

He sighed loudly. He definitely disagreed with your statement, “I feel bad about suspecting this jerk, but… He didn’t do anything to you?”

“Do you want a sincere answer?” You asked seriously.

You heard him taking a deep breath, “I’m afraid of what I may hear, but… yes.”

“We spent a night together.”

Silence.

“If it crossed your mind that he forced me, you are wrong, we both wanted it.”

Still silence.

“Look, Zen, I understand why you’re worried, I really understand, I’ve been under tremendous stress lately and what’s going on between me and Jumin… It’s complicated.”

Now you’ve heard how Zen is blowing out air from his lungs. Has he held his breath so far? “But the way he treated you the other day… I did not like it at all. Are you sure nothing bad is happening?”

“He’s… Zen, be sincere. Do you really think so low of him? Do you really think he can hurt me?”

“It’s hard for me to imagine that he could do something to you… But I’m still worried about it.”

“After everything that happened to V and Rika… It was a hard time for Jumin, and he does not quite know how to deal with such strong feelings as fear, love or jealousy. I believe that everything will return to normal when he’ll straight all these thoughts in his head. He just needs more time. ”

“Aaaah, I have goosebumps when I listen to all of this, and you’re being definitely too considerate to him!”

“Maybe. But it’s because I believe he’s not a bad person. By the way, Zen, did you see an article about us?”

“Huh? An article?”

“Saeyoung put a link to it in the chat room. You should check it out.”

You have waited for Zen to go to the previous chats and open the article. After a moment of silence, you heard his emotional reaction, “Wow! Shit! And that’s why Jumin was so pissed yesterday? Of all people, he should know that the media is full of stupid gossips. I’m sorry, it’s my fault! I should be more careful in public places.”

You suddenly remembered something and felt cold, “Shit, I hope this whole situation from yesterday… You know, with you, me and Jumin… Did not attract unnecessary attention.”

“God, you’re right. Hope there wasn’t any paparazzi around.” He sighed, “Anyway, I have to finish, Y/N. I know that you trust this dude, but promise me… If something bad happens, YOU WILL GIVE ME A CALL.”

You laughed lightly, “Okay, Zen, I promise I’ll call you. Have a nice day.”

You barely finished the call and your cell has vibrated, letting you know that someone has appeared in the chat room. Oh… Yoosung. You hid your face in your hand. It will be awkward, but you had to ask him about Elizabeth.

_ ** [Y/N has entered the chat room] ** _

_**Yoosung:** Oh, Y/N._  
  
_ **You:** Yup, that’s me._

_**Yoosung:** Um… How are you today?_  
_ **  
You: **Good. And you?_  
**  
Yoosung:** Good.

_**You: **I wanted to ask you about Elizabeth the 3rd. Is she with you? Is everything okay with her?_

_**Yoosung: **She’s with me!_

_**Yoosung: **She was soooo dirty T-T_

_**Yoosung:** I had to bathe her and she scratched me terribly T-T_

_**Yoosung:** _

_ _

_**You:** Ah, so sorry for ya :<_

_**You:** I’ll talk to Jumin_

_**You:** He should take her back_

_**Yoosung:** I think so too_

_**Yoosung:** But I heard him yesterday_

_**Yoosung: **saying that he doesn’t care about the cat_

_**Yoosung: **as long as you…_

_**Yoosung: **I mean!_

_**Yoosung: **I HEARD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!_

_**You:** …._

_**You: **God, I knew it…_

_**Yoosung: **I SWEAR!_

_**Yoosung: **NOTHING!_

_**You: **…._

_**Yoosung: **Okay… ;;;_

_**Yoosung: **Maybe a little bit….._

_**You:** Gaaaaah!_

_**Yoosung: **My innocent ears have been violated_

_**Yoosung:** _

_ _

  
  
_ **[707 has entered the chat room]**_  
  
  
_ **707:** lolololol_

_**You: **OH NO_

_**707: **what’s happening?_

_**You: **NOT YOU_

_**707:** I want to know_

_**707: **don’t keep secrets from me_

_ **707: ** _

_ _

_** You: ** YOOSUNG_

_**You:** IF YOU DARE TELL ANYTHING TO SEVEN_

_**You: **I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama is about to come (because drama with Yuwoon and Zen was not enough) :>


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’ll be here some dialogues from Jumin’s route, so this chapter is slightly spoiler-ish.  
Their relationship will be growing slowly into something healthier, but for now… Not really ^^’  
Be aware of: strong language, angst.

“Do you like the wine? I know today’s dinner wasn’t planned early enough.”  
Jumin was staring at his father blankly, almost not hearing him. Before him, at the table, next to his father, was sitting a woman. He was sure, he saw her earlier but he wasn’t sure where.

“It’s a bit bitter today. It was quite sudden. And it ruined my rather pleasant morning.”

“Pleasant morning? I apologize, but I have something very important to tell you.”

“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, Jumin,” The woman said, her voice annoying, too squealing, almost like a squirrel.

“Excuse me, but who are you?”

“Oh sorry, where are my manners?” His father glanced at the woman next to him and smiled in the way, that annoyed Jumin even more. “This is Glam Choi. I haven’t told you yet, but Glam here and I are seriously considering getting married. I wanted to hear your opinion and have you two meet.”

The threads. Suddenly they squeezed his lungs and head harder.

“Glad to meet you, Jumin. I look forward to getting to know you,” Glam said and grabbed his father’s hand.

“The same here. I see.” Jumin stated, stoically, thought his head was spinning already.

“I want to end up my relationship with your mother and hope you’re okay with that.”

“She’s not even my biological mother. And I doubt your third marriage will be any more special. Just do as you please. I don’t mind as long as it doesn’t affect the company.”

“There is one more thing,” His father said, and with a corner of his eye, Jumin saw the woman smiling oddly. “I was thinking about what it would be like for you to consider getting engaged to one of Glam’s students. If you marry Sarah, her student, we’ll be able to buy her business "Sugar Round” at a much lower price.“

The threads tightened once more. Jumin clenched his hand into a fist under the table. But his face remained calm.

"I’ve never heard of that company.”

“It’s a new company so of course, it’s still small. But we can expand it if we take over,” His father explained.

“Sarah, my student, is still young, but she’s very capable, smart, and pretty. I’m sure you’d like her~!” Glam added in her squealing voice.

“I apologize, but I must refuse,” Both his father and Glam glanced at him in a big surprise. “Father, there was no time to tell you this, but I’m already in a relationship.”

The woman gasped, his father’s face had an expression of a great shock, “My son, what are you talking about?”

“I have someone very special to me, so I can’t marry Sarah. Besides, this marriage seems to be arranged by Glam here.”

“How long does this relationship with this special person last? Why do I not even know her name?” His father seemed to lose his patience.

“We started this relationship quite recently, and since you are doing what you like with women, I decided that I did not have to explain my decisions to you.”

“Quite recently? So it’s nothing serious yet, ” His father assessed, as if with relief. “Look, son, I’ll give you time to think about it, I believe you’ll make the right decision, but I’d like to suggest that a marriage with Sarah may be more beneficial to us than a relationship with some random girl.”

Jumin felt something twitched on his face. His eyes narrowed, “She’s not a random girl. Father, several times you’ve become blind to the physical beauty of a woman and made business mistakes. But this is the worst one. Please excuse me.”

Ignoring his father’s protests, he got up from the table and hurried to leave. He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. Surely, this was by far the biggest mistake of his father.

* * *

##  **Your POV**

You had a strange feeling that something was wrong. You had a strange need to call Jumin, but he should be at dinner with his father now, so you did not want to disturb him. It was evening, and in his large apartment, it was quiet and empty. You missed his presence and you wished that at least Elizabeth was next to you.

You took the phone in your hand and looked at the messenger. Zen was logged in.

** _[Y/N has entered the chat room]_ **

_**Zen:** Baby~ Glad you’re here ^^_

_**You: **Hello, Zen. You’re at home?_

_**Zen: **Yes. Just got back from my rehearsals_

_**Zen:** I’m so tired_

_**Zen:** _

_  
**[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]** _

  


_**You:** Jumin?_

_**You: **Are you not at dinner with your father?_

_**Jumin Han:** I was._

_**Jumin Han: **I don’t like seeing you here talking with Zen_

_**Jumin Han: **and him calling you baby_

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** calm your jealousy dude ;;;_

_**Jumin Han: **but there’s more important matter right now_

_**Jumin Han: **my father finally lost his mind because of a woman_

_**Zen:** lol, look who’s talking_

_**You: **Zen! Stop it -_-_

_**You: **What is happening?_

_**Zen: **yeah, care to explain what’s going on?_

_**Jumin Han:** my father plans to divorce my mother to marry Glam Choi_

_ **Zen: ** _

_**Zen: **Glam Choi?! This actress?_

_**Jumin Han:** it’s not enough for him that the rumors about his relationship with women are bad for our business_

_**Jumin Han: **he wants to get me to marry a Glam’s student _

_**Jumin Han: **And thus buy her no-name company_

_**Jumin Han: **it’s illogical and irrational_

_**Zen: **WHAT_

_**Zen: **dude wait_

_**Zen: **ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

_**Jumin Han:** I see no reason why I should be joking about something like that_

_**You: **God… I’m so sorry…_

_**Jumin Han:** I never thought he would want to sell his own son_

_**Jumin Han:** You do not have to be sorry, Y/N_

_**Jumin Han: **This is I who must apologize_

_**Jumin Han:** That you’re seeing all of this_

_**Zen: **But I thought you two …_

_**Jumin Han: **That’s true_

_**Jumin Han: **I’m glad you understand that, Zen_

_**Jumin Han: **And I wish you would remember that_

_**Jumin Han:** I’m not going to marry Sarah_

_**Jumin Han: **But I feel that my father will not give up so easily_

_**Jumin Han: **I will leave now_

_**Jumin Han: **I need to calm down before I get home_

_**Jumin Han: **To you, Y/N_

_**Jumin Han:** God, I’m glad you’re waiting for me there_

_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

_**You:** …._

_**Zen:** …. ;;;_

_**Zen: **Are you okay?_

_**You: **I’m not sure_

_**You: **But you should not worry about me now_

_**You: **Jumin…_

_**You:** He had to endure so much so far…_

_**You: **And now this…_

_**Zen:** yeah…_

_**Zen: **I might not like how he’s obsessed with you_

_**Zen:** But I kind of understand he has his reasons to be unstable_

_**Zen:** But still,_

_**Zen:** I’m worried for u_

_**Zen:** Please, be careful and call me if anything happens _

_**You: **I’ll be okay_

_**Zen: **God, you’re an angel_

_**Zen:** he doesn’t deserve you_

_**You:** He needs me_

_**You:** And I’m not going to leave him now_

_**You: **In this situation_

_**You:** I’m sorry, Zen_

_**You:** I take my leave_

_**You:** I need to organize my thoughts_

_ **[Y/N has left the chat room]** _

You waited for Jumin, unable to find a place for yourself and calm down. You were worried about him. He had enough trouble dealing with emotions towards you and relative to memories of V. Besides, you knew that Jumin values his father very much. And now it turned out that he was just another person who failed his trust…

How could you leave him now? You knew that what is happening between you is not healthy. And you wanted it to turn into something healthy. But if you left now… Jumin would lose his mind.

When you heard the door suddenly opens, you immediately ran to them. Jumin stood there, stiff and tense. But as soon as he saw you, his face softened so that your heart almost broke.  
  
“My love …”  
  
You ran to him and embraced him in the waist. He returned the embrace and took a deep breath, “You are now my only constant point, please, do not leave me…”  
  
“I would never do that…”  
  
Jumin slumped slowly to his knees and nestled his head in your belly. You stroked his hair tenderly.  
  
“I know it may sound selfish, but I would like to forget… Do not think, if only for a moment… Will you do me this honor and make me forget?”  
  
“I’d love to…” You took his head in your hands, lifted it up and he looked at you with the saddest expression you ever saw on his face.  
  
“Zen is right… I don’t deserve you…”  
  
“That’s absurd. Come…” He stood up as you said this. You grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom, “I’ll make you forget.”

* * *

This night, unlike the previous one, was very delicate. You were making love for a long time and slowly, whispering sweet words to each other.  
In the morning, when you lay in each other arms, and Jumin stroked your hair and make gentle kisses on your skin now and then, you decided to talk to him about Elizabeth.  
  
“Jumin… Are you sure you should not take Elizabeth back?”  
  
“Please, give me time to think about it. Yoosung looks after her well, I bet he is a better owner than me. ”  
  
“She must miss you and cats also get used to the place.”  
  
Jumin sighed, closed his eyes and pressed his face to the side of your head, “Please, just let me focus on you for a while…”  
  
“Well… I will write to him to take care of her for some time, but promise me that you will take my word into account.”  
  
You felt that Jumin was nodding. His warm breath brushed your ear. When he lay with you, he was calm, relaxed as never before.

** _[Y/N has entered the chat room]_ **

  
  
_ **You: **Yoosung. I talked with Jumin about Elizabeth the 3rd. Please, take care of her for a bit longer._

_**You: **He needs some time to organize his thoughts. But I’m sure finally he’ll take her back._

_  
**[707 has entered the chat room]** _

_  
**707: **GOD SEVEN_

_**707: **Is about to_

_**707: **deliver to you_

_**707: **Some shocking news!_

_**You: **SIGH_

_**You:** What is it, Seven?_

_**707:** _

_**707: **Love drama!_

_**707: **A love triangle!_

_**You: **…. what?_

_**707:** It’s so exciting!_

_**You: **get to the point, Seven_

_**You: **We have enough problems already_  
  
Seven put a link to the article. You felt shivers, you felt cold. You already suspected what you would see. However, you hoped that you were wrong.  
  
**_Well-known CEO Jumin Han wants to put his hands on Hyun Ryu’s girlfriend?! Or maybe she belonged to him from the start? WHO IS THIS GIRL?_**  
  
There were also photos of your three. Jumin holding you by the hand, with obvious anger on his face and Zen facing you two, with a shocked look.

“Did something happen, my dear? You’re pale. ”  
  
You gave your phone to Jumin, not knowing what to say. Why? Why now?! It could not end well…


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been a few days since the gossip about the whole “love drama” came out and since you learned about Mr. Chairman’s plans.

Surprisingly, these were peaceful days. Well, maybe not for Jaehee who had to deal with the phone calls from Jumin’s father, as Jumin refused any conversation with him. For you these days were very constructive. You saw Jumin calming down, being less stressed, less jealous and not as anxious as ever.

But of course, these days did not last too long. 

One morning, when Jumin went to work, and you were writing in a chat room with Yoosung:  
  
_** You:** you really played this game all night? _

_** Yoosung: **I had to _

_** Yoosung: **I can’t miss this event _

_** Yoosung: **I’m so tired _

_** Yoosung: **and I must stay for another hour _

_** Yoosung:** _

_** You: **Shouldn’t you study?_

_** You: **You said you failed the lastest exam_

_** Yoosung: **hfdsybkb_

_** You: **???? _

_** Yoosung: **Elizabeth just ran over my keyboard _

_ ** Yoosung:** _

_**Yoosung:** Can’t Jumin take her already?_

_ _**Yoosung:** _  
_

_** You: **He’s better now, so I think he might take her back soon_

  
  
_** [Zen has entered the chat room]**_

  
  
_ ** Yoosung:** oh, sorry, I must leave!_

_** Yoosung: **my guild needs me!_

_** You:** good luck!_  
  
  
_ ** [Yoosung has left the chat room]**_

  
  
_ ** You:** Zen?_

_** Zen: **god…_

_** Zen: **I had a terrible dream_

_** You: **what was it about?_

_** Zen: **I do not know if I should write about it _

_** Zen:** this dude will go crazy _

_** You:** But it’s only a dream, right?_

_** Zen: **I saw you _

_** Zen:** You were scared and a woman was dragging you somewhere _

_** Zen:** I ran after you but you both disappeared into the dark_

_** Zen:** and yeah it’s only a dream but_

_** Zen: **I tend to have prophetic dreams_

_** You:** whaaa? really?_

_** Zen: **yes, that’s why I’m so worried_

_ ** Zen: ** _

_** You: **hopefully, this dream will not come true_

_** Zen:** yeah… _

_** Zen: **but taking into account all the rumors around Jumin and you _

_** Zen: **I can’t help but worry_

_** You:** did this woman in your dream look like Glam Choi?_

_** Zen:** no, I saw her for the first time_

_** You: **so maybe it’s really just a random dream_

_** Zen: **I hope so…_

* * *

##  ** Jumin’s POV **

The first day at work after the gossip leaked was terrible. All his employees whispered about it. He had to organize a meeting to explain the whole situation - it helped, now the company was in relative calm. He felt guilty for this situation - if he wouldn’t be overcome by jealousy then nothing like that would happen. 

Y/N, as usual, was right. His behavior was not healthy. It was wrong. Simply wrong. But even now he could not control his anxiety. It was better than a few days ago, but… 

_She did not call me and she did not write for about three hours and thirty-five minutes… _He thought, massaging his temples. _Maybe I should call, check if everything is alright…_  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Jumin gave a short “Enter, please”. It was Kang Assistant, “Sir, Mr. Chairman is here to see you,” Jaehee looked worried. “And… also Sarah.”

Jumin frowned, “I do not want to see any of them, send them away.”  
  
“Just let me in, I’m his fiancée!” A squeaky voice spoke. 

“No, you can’t come in here!” Jaehee tried to stop the unwelcome guest but in vain. Sarah went in, followed by his father.  
  
“What is the meaning of this, son, why did not you want to let us in?” His father was very upset.   
  
Jumin sighed, “Assistant Kang, leave us alone.” Jaehee left, obeying his request, and he continued, “You are both unwelcome here, and I do not know anything about having a fiancée. I thought I had made myself clear the other day, I will not marry this woman. ”  
  
“It’s because of this girl?” Sarah squealed so that his ears ached. “The girl who is dating that famous actor?"   
  
"She’s not dating him, it’s a misunderstanding and gossip, besides I have to advise you to be quieter, my office is not a place for such scenes.”

“Scenes ?! So I’m making a scene ?!” There were for no doubt false tears in Sarah’s eyes, “And what was that scene the media say about?”  
  
“I am here to ask you the same, my son,” His father put in. “You always blame me that the rumors about my relationships with women are bad for our company, but you’re no better now.”

“I admit it’s my fault, but nothing like that will happen again." 

"But does this girl really deserve you?” Sarah squealed again, sobbing. “She is a viper who plays on two sides, I would never do it to you!”

“I advise you not to express an opinion about Y/N in this way, I will not tolerate it, especially from the gold-digger mouth.”  
  
Sarah gasped, and his father narrowed his eyes, “Son, this is not the way you treat your fiancée!"   
  
"How many times do I have to repeat myself,” Jumin corrected his tie, it got stifling, “this woman is not and will not be my fiancee.”  
  
“Mr. Chairman, you promised me!” Sarah stamped her foot like a capricious child. Before his father could answer, the phone rang.   
  
Jumin looked at the screen of the cell and his heart ached with relief, “I’m sorry, but I have to pick it up,” He quickly picked up the phone, “My love? Is everything alright?"   
  
"How dare you! In front of me!” Sarah was furious.  
  
“It’s all right,” Y/N answered over the phone. “But Jumin, what are these screams?”

“Do not worry, it’s just that gold-digger."   
  
"Sarah?”  
  
“I’m leaving!” Sarah hurried to the exit.  
  
“You really disappointed me, son,” His father added.  
  
“The feeling is mutual, father.”  
  
And so his father also left, slamming the door behind him. Jumin took a deep breath, “Finally, they left."   
  
"Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes, my dear, I was just surprised that my father and that woman were here together.”  
  
“Did you read what Zen wrote in the chat room?”  
  
“Yes, I do not believe in such things, but I admit that I thought about strengthening the security on our floor."   
  
"I just wanted to tell you to not do anything like that, we have enough security here, no one will be able to enter this apartment."   
  
"I hope you’re right,” Jumin rubbed his eyelids, “Please, call to me more often when I’m here."   
  
"Okay, I promise."   
  
"Ah, moreover, I do not like the fact that you appeared in Zen’s dream.”  
  
Y/N giggled sweetly, “You know that Zen does not have control over it, let alone me? I guess it’s because he is worried about all these rumors.”  
  
“Maybe I should come home earlier today?” He suggested.  
  
“Don’t do this, Jaehee has enough work, and recently you have not been too kind to her."   
  
"Are you scolding me right now?"   
  
"Exactly.”

* * *

##  ** Your POV **

Another few days passed and nothing happened. Everyone forgot about Zen’s dream and considered it completely random. Besides, none of the RFA members thought that Glam or Sarah could resort to something like kidnapping. But, either way, Jumin told the security chief and Yoon not to let these women approach you. 

It was quite late when you heard the screams at the door. You got up from the sofa and approached the door to see what this fuss is about. 

“Let me in or I’ll tell Mr. Chairman that you didn’t obey me!” You heard this voice before. Was it Sarah? 

“I’m sorry miss, but I can’t. Mr. Han instructed me not to let you in." 

Sarah screamed, "Are you deaf? I said I’ll tell Mr. Chairman and he’ll fire you, I swear! Other bodyguards let me in at this floor because Mr. Chairman requested it. You should do the same for your own good.”

“I’m Mr. Han’s employe so only he can fire me, miss. Please, let me escort you from here.” 

“I assure you that Mr. Chairman can do anything he wants with you!" 

Annoyed, you opened the door. Both Sarah and Yoon looked at you in surprise. 

"Ms. Y/N, please go back inside,” Yoon said, apparently worried. 

“No, let me talk to her." 

"Ms. Y/N please, I have clear instructions from Mr. Han. I can’t let this woman near you,” You saw that Yoon was sweating. The poor man was clearly taken aback because of all this. 

“She want to talk, so just let her, gosh~!” Sarah scoffed. 

“Yoon, I don’t want to make any problems for you. I’ll explain everything to Jumin. He will never fire you if I tell him not to. But I can’t convince Mr. Chairman, so it’d be better if we obey Sarah’s wish." 

"Oh my~! This girl actually has a brain!” Sarah giggled awfully. “Yoon, this is your name? I’ll remember it. Listen to this smart girl and let us girls talk. I just want to take her to the cafe for a little chit-chat." 

"To the cafe?” Yoon frowned, he had sweat under his nose and on his forehead. “Ms. Y/N can’t leave this apartment. It’s a request from Mr. Han." 

"What?” Sarah gasped and laughed. “What are you? His pet? I heard he lost his cat recently, that’s why she keeps you here? Are you replacement for a cat? You poor girl!" 

Yoon had a really weird expression on his face. You could tell that he was very uncomfortable upon hearing these words. You know for a fact that he was worried about Jumin’s obsession over you almost as much as Zen, but he couldn’t do anything about this. 

"Yoon,” You touched his arm, ignoring Sarah behavior. “I can deal with her. She’s just a girl, she won’t hurt me." 

Yoon sighed loudly, "Please contact me if anything happens. And please do not leave the building. There are many cafes in here." 

Sarah was very pleased when you were going to the cafe she chose. The first thing that alarmed you is that the cafe was located near one of the exits from the building. You sat down at a table away from the other guests and ordered a coffee. 

Sarah was looking at you with a devious smile. 

"So?” You asked coolly. “What do you want?” The second thing that struck you was that there were no security guards nearby. Did she really plan something? Shit, you should take Yoon with you! But maybe you were just oversensitive.

“I must admit that you are a sneaky one, first Hyun Ryu and now Jumin Han, decide and leave one of them to me!" 

"Grow up, Sarah, you know it was stupid gossip.” You looked at her coldly, stirring the coffee. 

“I can provide the media with more rumors, for example, about the fact that Jumin Han is an obsessive freak who closes his girlfriend in his own apartment." 

"God, you’re so childish. I’ll ask you again. What do you want?" 

"Isn’t it obvious? Leave Jumin alone, break up with him, cheat on him, whatever." 

You raised your eyebrow and took a sip of coffee, "And what if I don’t do it?" 

"Then you will have to deal with me,” When you heard that voice behind you, you shuddered. 

It was Yuwoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why there were no bodyguards at the last floor? How Yuwoon and Sarah got to know each other? I’ll explain it in the next chapter. So stay tuned! :>


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I start writing this story, it never crossed my mind that it would develop into something like that, lol.  
Be aware of: strong language, angst, violence. Yes, this chapter is quite dark.

You stood up, almost knocking off the chair and turned to face Yuwoon, “What are you doing here? Bodyguards shouldn’t let you to the building!”  
  
Yuwoon just smiled widely and the one who answered you was Sarah, “I don’t know if you noticed but there are no bodyguards nearby. We gold-diggers have our methods. I still have some money, and not every one of those bodyguards is as loyal as you think.”  
  
You frowned, “You bribed them?"   
  
"Haha, what a clever girl! So if you know that no one will help you, what’s your answer? Will you leave Jumin or should we make you do it?”  
  
You moved away from Yuwoon wisely and they were both in your sight now. You ignored Sarah’s question, “How do you both know each other?" 

"Dear, do you know how many rumors are there about you and your rich boyfriend?” Yuwoon laughed. “But there were also rumors of his planned marriage to Sarah, I figured you’d be a stumbling block for them and I contacted Sarah, you know, we’re both in the same boat.”  
  
You looked around the cafe. People who were present in it looked away. There was no help from nowhere. You slowly lowered your hand to the pocket area where you held the phone.   
  
“How will it be?” Sarah insisted.   
  
You looked at her coldly, “You will not blackmail me, bitch.”  
  
You quickly pulled the phone out of your pocket. To inform Yoon that something is happening, you just had to press one button! But before you could do it, Yuwoon was already by your side and twisted your arm. You moaned, the phone fell to the floor and Sarah crushed it with a heel.  
  
“No!” You shouted. People were hurrying out of the cafe. Yuwoon pulled you to himself, wrapped his arms around you, blocking your movements.   
  
“Do whatever you want with her, just keep her away from Jumin,” Sarah ordered him with a smile.

* * *

##  ** Jumin’s POV **

He was buried in work. He did not notice how quickly time passed. The evening was already coming. Y/N promised to call more often but she didn’t contact him for an hour. Jumin was about to call her, he already had a phone in his hand and then… the phone vibrated. To his surprise, it was Zen who was calling. He picked up and cleared his throat.

“This is Jumin Han.”

“Dude, did Y/N is with you by any chance?”

He frozen, “What? Why?”

“So she isn’t… Fuck. I had this strange feeling that something bad is happening to her, so I tried to contact her… but her line is constantly busy or something.”

His heart was pounding in his chest. Without a word, he disconnected with Zen and immediately dialed the Y/N’s number. Her line did not respond - as if she had a broken phone or turned it off. 

He called Yoon. 

“Sir?” He heard in bodyguard’s voice that something is wrong. 

“Yoon, go and check why Ms. Y/N does not answer her phone." 

"I… Mr. Han, Ms. Y/N left the apartment about an hour ago." 

Jumin felt as if something hit his head, as if some invisible claws squeezed his lungs, "WHAT? Didn’t I give a command to not let her out?! ”

“Yes, but… She insisted." 

Jumin slammed the desk with his fist, he lost control over himself, "You should obey me, not her! Where did she leave?”

“She went to the cafe with Miss Sarah.”

“With Sarah?” Jumin felt sick. He hid his face in his hand. “I was clearly saying that this woman has no right to approach her.”

“I… Mr. Han-”

“I entrusted her to you and you failed my trust. I intend to fire you, but firstly, you must find her or the consequences for your insubordination will be even worse.”

He hung up. When he dialed the security chef’s number, his hands trembled. Just as the man answered, Jumin immediately issued further instructions, “Stand all units ready. We searching for Ms. Y/N. She was probably harmed or kidnapped. Search the whole building and check every café. If you find Sarah, stop her and tell me right away. Check the cameras. All recordings from the last hour, from every part of the building. ”

* * *

##  ** Your POV   
  
**

** An hour before. **

Yuwoon pulled you out of the building by force, even though you tried to struggle. You stepped on his foot and he almost let you go, but then caught you again. You called for help but people turned their heads, scared. Yuwoon covered your mouth with his hand. You bit him and he hissed. 

“You bitch!” After these words, he slapped you in the face with an open hand. It was whirring in your head, you felt blood on your lips, and tears came to your eyes. Yuwoon, the man you used to be in love with, just hit you brutally.

“Be obedient and nothing will happen to you,” Yuwoon growled and pulled you toward the dark alleys. 

** Current time. **

You barely remembered the way that Yuwoon brought you to a dirty and small concrete building. It was dark and you were in shock, which you have just shaken off. Yuwoon seated you against the wall, you had your legs and hands tied. In the dark, you saw the outlines of his figure sitting opposite.

“Why are you doing this, Yuwoon?” You asked. “What do you want? Do you think I’ll come back to you?" 

Yuwoon snorted, "I just need money. Sarah promised me a lot of cash as soon as she got married to this rich man. I just have to keep you here until it happens.”

“Are you really so stupid?” You sneered bravely. “Do you really think Sarah will keep her promise? Do you really think Jumin will marry her? All the more under these circumstances?”

“Did you just call me stupid?" 

"You’re a bloody idiot! I can’t believe I was so blind!”

Yuwoon jumped to you and hit you in the face so hard you fell to the floor. Then he kicked you in the stomach. The pain was almost unbearable, you ran out of breath.

“I told you to be a good girl!” Yuwoon growled. “Do you think I’m kidding? Let’s see what you say tomorrow when you don’t get food and water!”

* * *

##  ** Jumin’s POV **

With shaking hands, a disheveled shirt, and no tie on his neck, Jumin watched the footage from the camera that the security chief showed him. The camera only recorded the surroundings of the cafe, but that was enough. Jumin’s heart was pounding wildly when he watched how Sarah and Y/N enter the cafe. Moments later, Yuwoon followed them… It took some time, people left the cafe, and then Jumin saw something that took a breath out of him - Yuwoon pulling Y/N out of the cafe, she was struggling in vain.

“Mr. Han?” It took him a moment to realize that the security chief was asking him for instructions. 

“Begin your search outside the building immediately, start with Yuwoon’s apartment, Assistant Kang will send you location, if you need to come in with force, do it and do not worry about the consequences - I’ll take care of everything,” He quickly grabbed the phone and called Jaehee - she, like everyone else from RFA, already knew what happened. 

“Mr. Han!” Jaehee’s voice was full of panic, “Any new pieces of information?!”

Jumin swallowed, he could barely control his voice, “It was Yuwoon, he kidnapped her, inform the police and the media right away, give them his face image, send the location of the bastard’s apartment to the head of security. Sarah was also involved. " 

"My god…" 

"Do you have her phone number? Contact her. We couldn’t find her in the building, let her know that if she does not appear in front of me immediately, I will send someone for her. ”

He hung up and sat down heavily in a chair in the security room. He buried his face in his hands and tried unsuccessfully to calm down. He heard conversations and orders given by the security chief, but he could hardly understand them. When all was silent and he looked up, he saw that the head of security was still in the room with him. 

“What are you still doing here?" 

"I thought it would be better if someone stays with you, sir.”

“I’ll be fine. We should use all of our units to search for Miss Y/N, including you.”

“You really don’t look well, Mr. Han. I insist on staying. At least until Miss Sarah appears.”

“Fine,” Jumin rubbed his eyelids, “After all of that, provide me with a list of all bodyguards who should be guarding the lowest floor. I want to know why they haven’t done their duty.”

“Yes, sir.”

With a growing headache, he opened the chat room. 

_** [Jumin Han has entered the chat room] **_  
  
  
_ ** Zen:** Jumin!_  
  
_ ** Yoosung:** _

_ _

_**Yoosung: **you still haven’t found Y/N? _  
  
_ ** Jumin Han: **I saw the recroding from the cameras _  
  
_ ** Jumin Han:** recording_  
  
_ ** Jumin Han:** shit_  
  
_ ** Zen: **dude, calm down _  
  
_ ** Jumin Han:** calm down?! _  
  
_ ** Zen:** tell us what you saw on the recording! _  
  
_ ** Jumin Han:** Yuwoon kidnapped her _  
  
_ ** Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen: **I’m sick of it, I’ll start looking for her too! _  
  
_ ** 707: **I will take Yoosung with me and we will also look for her! _  
  
_ ** Jumin Han:** I’ll join you all as soon as I talk to Sarah. _  
  
_ ** Zen: **Why? _  
  
_ ** Jumin Han:** she organized all this kidnapping_  
  
_ ** Jumin Han: **I’m sure of it _  
  
_ ** Zen:** … shit _  
  
_ ** 707: **Saeran is already working on finding the IP of Yuwoon’s phone. Maybe we can track him down that way. _  
  
_ ** Jumin Han:** Good. Keep me posted._

  
  
_ ** [Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_

  
  
After some time, through which Jumin struggled with images of what can be happening to Y/N right now, Sarah appeared. As soon as the security chief let her in, Jumin jumped up from the chair.   
  
Sarah stepped back, terrified, “What? Why are you looking at me like that? You’re scaring me!”  
  
“Where is she?”  
  
“What? Who?"   
  
"Y/N! I know you are involved in her kidnapping.”  
  
“That’s absurd!"   
  
"You took her to a cafe, from which she was later dragged out by Yuwoon.”  
  
Sarah crossed her arms, “I took her to the cafe, but only to talk to her, I don’t know anything about any kidnapping."   
  
"And you did not see how this man kidnaps her?”  
  
“No, I did not see anything."   
  
Jumin approached her quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Do you think I’m stupid? Tell me where she is or you will regret it!"   
  
"Let me go, it hurts!"   
  
"WHERE. IS. SHE?!"   
  
"Mr. Han!” The security chief put his hand on his shoulder, “Please calm down.”  
  
Jumin took a deep breath, let go of Sarah and looked down at her, “So you’re going to insist that you do not know where Y/N is and that you have nothing to do with her kidnapping?"   
  
Sarah smiled broadly, "That’s the truth!”  
  
“Please provide the police with all evidence,” Jumin said the security chief. “You can leave, Sarah."   
  
"Remember, if this girl is not found, I’m still waiting."   
  
"Leave immediately or I’ll make you leave. And I won’t be gentle.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of: strong language, angst, violence. Yes, this is another rather dark chapter.  
Grab some handkerchiefs and be ready for feels.

##  ** Zen’s POV **

Several days have passed since the Y/N’s abduction. Everyone was losing their minds, her parents also knew what had happened, the police and security guards were looking for her days and nights. There was no trace of Yuwoon either.

It was early morning when Zen and Jumin were searching around the city. There were no bodyguards with them because Jumin insisted that they should separate in small groups to increase their effectiveness.

Zen was angry at himself that he didn’t immediately recognize the woman in his dream - but when she appeared in it, he saw her for the first time. He found out who she is just after all that kidnapping. 

Zen didn’t think it would ever happen - but he was worried about that jerk. The guy looked bad, he was pale, he had circles under his eyes, and well… he smelled like alcohol.

They were checking every suspicious alley, asking people… everything for nothing. Finally, as they walked through one of the narrow alleys, Jumin stumbled and would have fallen if Zen had not caught his arm in time, “Dude, be careful!"   
  
Jumin jerked away from his hand and adjusted his shirt, which was still in disarray, "I’m fine.”  
  
“You’re not fine! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?”  
  
“Even in this situation, all you can think about is a good look.”  
  
“Not what I meant!” Zen got mad. “When was the last time you slept?”  
  
“Sleep? How could I sleep in such a situation? You’re illogical as usual.”  
  
“And you’re a jerk as usual! Don’t you understand that you don’t help her that way? You have to get yourself together if you want to help find her!”  
  
Jumin leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down to sit below it on the ground. He buried his face in his hands. Zen didn’t know what to do. He saw this guy in such a state for the first time in his life.  
  
“Zen… What if we won’t find her?”  
  
“Don’t even think so! We’ll find her! Safe and sound!”  
  
“I just can’t… I keep thinking of what this bastard could have done to her so far. I’m losing my mind…”  
  
Zen felt his throat clench, “We’re all worried about her-”  
  
“You won’t understand this,” Jumin interrupted. “I’ve already lost V, if I lose her now… I will be completely alone.”  
  
“Dude! What is this absurdity? You must be forgetting something! You have us! The RFA!” Zen couldn’t believe he really said those words. To this jerk! But he couldn’t look at his depression anymore.

Jumin rubbed his eyelids and sighed, “God… That it came to that I must hear such words from you.”  
  
“Believe me, I didn’t feel like telling them at all,” Zen explained angrily. “But you have to get a grip on yourself, dude!”  
  
“It’s not like I don’t appreciate your friendship,” Jumin began, rising slowly, propping up from the wall. “But no one can replace her…”

“Of course-"   
  
"I made so many mistakes with her… I won’t forgive myself if I don’t have the opportunity to fix them."   
  
Did Jumin Han just admit his mistake? In front of him?! It was that moment when Zen understood: this jerk really loved Y/N. In a twisted way, but still…   
  
"We will find her, man…”  
  
Suddenly Jumin’s cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket so hurriedly and in such panic that he almost dropped it to the ground, “Speak. What? Where?! Send me the exact location immediately. And send coordinates to Assistant Kang. She will know what to do with it next.”  
  
Zen felt his heart beating hard, “What? Why? What did you find out?!"   
  
"Saeran got the bastard’s IP and discovered where he was constantly going."   
  
"What?! Where?!"   
  
"He’ll send me- I have it! We’ll go there! I’ll call Driver Kim along the way."   
  
"Wait! Shouldn’t we notify the police?!"   
  
"Jaehee will take care of it. There is no time!”

* * *

##  ** Your POV **

You didn’t know how many days had passed. It was almost constantly dark in the building. You were thirsty and hungry. Yuwoon occasionally fed you and gave you something to drink, but it wasn’t much. At first, he tended to untie your hands, and you tried to use these moments to somehow oppose him and run away - it always ended in him beating you brutally until you gave up. Then he even stopped untying your hands, you ate and drank from bowls like an animal. When you needed to take care of your physiological needs, he just sat you on a bucket and waited. You had to do it in his presence - which you failed at first - you couldn’t force your body to do it. As a result of this, you got wet in your pants a few times when Yuwoon left and took the bucket with him. At first, you felt very humiliated. But after a few days, you didn’t care. You were just terribly tired, your body was weak and in bruises.

It was morning when Yuwoon came to you again. He smiled at you in greeting, “How is my princess today? What is that indifferent expression on your face? You should be happy to see me! I brought you something to eat." 

He came to you. This time he reached his hand to you, he kept dry bread in it and put it under your mouth, "Come on, eat it obediently from my hand." 

You were too hungry to refuse. Yuwoon laughed as you chewed bite after bite.

While you were eating like that, you noticed a figure at the entrance. After a while, you realized that it was Yoon. He put a finger to his lips, signaling you to be quiet. You didn’t have the strength to react anyway.

Yoon approached Yuwoon silently and suddenly grabbed him by the neck from behind. Yuwoon groaned and cursed. The men wrestled with each other for a while but finally, Yoon hit your kidnapper in the back of the head and he fell to the ground. Unconscious? Dead? You didn’t care.

Yoon came up to you quickly, you saw worry and fear on his face, "It’s all right, Miss Y/N! It’s all right…” The poor man almost cried over you as he untied the ropes from your arms and legs, “Miss Y/N, say something please! Where does it hurt? What did that bastard do to you?”

You didn’t feel like answering. You just looked at him. Your wrists and ankles were bloody, blue and mercilessly burning you.

“The coordinates of this place have already been handed over to the police and everyone else, they should be here soon,” He continued, looking at your wounds and bruises. “God, it’s a miracle I was around!”

“Yoon…” You managed to make a weak voice. A thought suddenly crept into your numb mind. You didn’t feel like it was absurd at the moment, “Jumin doesn’t want to fire you, right? I’ll convince him not to." 

Yoon stared at you completely lost and moved. He could barely hold back the urge to cry now, "I deserve to be fired… It’s my fault that you were kidnapped, Miss…”

You shook your head and then two more figures appeared at the entrance. Your heart jumped at the sight of Jumin and Zen. They both looked at you in shock, pale. Then Jumin hurried over to you, pushed Yoon away and fell to his knees in front of you. 

“Y/N… Y/N…” His voice broke, his hands trembled and he was afraid to touch you. “God… You’re all bruised… God, your hands…” He took your hand in fear and stared at your blood-ragged wrist.

All your indifference and emptiness began to disappear. Jumin’s presence awakened such a wave of emotion that you shuddered all over your body. All the trauma you went through came back to you.

“Jumin…” You looked into his eyes - they were red and had dark circles around, you could see the beginning of insanity in them. That was the last straw for you. “Jumin!” You cried and, despite your aching body, hugged him. In return, he embraced you so hard that you thought he would crush you. But you didn’t care, you just wanted to be close to him. You couldn’t stop crying and after a while… you both were crying.

“I thought I lost you …” Jumin stammered through his tears, pressing your head against his shoulder. You wanted to answer, a storm of thoughts reigned in your head, but you choked with tears to the point that you were hiccuping and unable to speak.

“Shhh…” He tried to calm you down, though he didn’t stop shedding tears as well. “It’s alright, I’m here.”

You suddenly heard someone’s groan. You looked out of the corner of your eye and saw Yuwoon regain consciousness. The memories of everything he did to you came back to your head. Panic and fear overwhelmed you, you screamed and backed away, pressing your back to the wall. Jumin looked at Yuwoon who was massaging his neck and jumped to his feet, “You…! I’ll kill you!" 

You’ve never heard Jumin so incredibly angry. You didn’t want to know what he would do if Zen didn’t grab his shoulders and stop him when Jumin threw himself in the Yuwoon’s direction.

"Calm down, dude!” Zen shouted. “The police will be here soon and will take care of him!”

Yoon didn’t let Yuwoon escape, he stopped him until the police arrived. An ambulance also arrived and you went to the hospital with the company of Jumin, who was holding you by the hand all the way.

* * *

You spent two weeks in the hospital. It turned out that in addition to bruises and bloody abrasions, you also had a sprained ankle. Moreover, you were starved, dehydrated and your head was heavily battered, now bandaged.

Jumin almost sued the hospital for refusing to let him stay with you all this time. In the end, he simply bought the whole room, making sure that only you could stay in it, and he slept on the bed next to you - although he did not sleep peacefully and not once when you woke up at night you saw him napping in the chair next to your bed.

During the day he just sat next to you, read to you, gave you water and talked to you. The first dinner you got was so miserable that… Jumin almost sued the hospital again. Anything he considered insufficient had to be rectified immediately. You almost felt unfair toward other patients, because Jumin’s influence led to that all the staff was running around you like you were a queen. 

Other RFA members often visited you. When Yoosung saw you in the hospital bed for the first time, he cried like a child and you had to comfort him, patting his head in embarrassment. Seven smuggled you unhealthy food, including his favorite Honey Buddha Chips, but Jumin didn’t let you eat it anyway. Jaehee brought you tasty fruits and at each visit, she also complained about the enormity of work and asked Jumin to return to the company. You also tried to convince him - thanks to him you already had excellent care here - but he was too stubborn.

When Zen visited you for the first time, he brought you a bouquet of red flowers, which of course caused a small argument. Jumin was just reading, sitting on the chair next to your bed when Zen entered the room with a wide smile and shouting “Baby~!” in his sweet voice.

Jumin, with a stoic expression, only raised his eyebrows without taking his eyes off a book, “What are these flowers for?" 

"What? Are you serious?” Zen came up to you and gave you a bouquet, for which you thanked with a smile. 

“Flowers won’t help her recover,” Jumin said professionally.

“Dude, I just want her to feel better!" 

"She needs neither you nor your flowers to feel better." 

This quarrel would probably continue for several minutes if you didn’t start laughing.

Even Saeran visited you. You thanked him for what he did because without his work, searching for you could take longer or… no, you didn’t want to think about it. 

"Now I am worthy of becoming your dog?” Saeran asked sarcastically. 

“You are worthy of soooo much more,” You answered honestly. 

“I will make sure you get a proper reward for your work,” Jumin added. 

Saeran blushed! “Stop with this stupid kindness. You’re making me cringe…”

Yoon also appeared. He apologized to you and Jumin, and although he was the one who freed you from Yuwoon, Jumin continued to look at him sharply. You stood up for him and only because of your request Jumin did not fire him. But without blinking an eye he fired all the bodyguards Sarah had bribed.

And the day came when your parents visited you. You were sorry when you saw their condition - your mom didn’t have any makeup, her wrinkles seemed to got worse, your father also seemed to age a few years, when you last saw him, he wasn’t so gray on his head…  
  
Your mother obviously started to cry - much worse than Yoosung. Your father was like an iceberg, and he didn’t take his eyes off Jumin.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us what was going on?” Mother asked you. “Why didn’t you say you had problems with Yuwoon? That you moved out of your apartment?”  
  
“I’m sorry, mom… I didn’t want to worry you…I didn’t want to involve you in my love problems. I’m not a child anymore.”  
  
Jumin handed your mother a handkerchief, without a word, stoic as always.  
  
“Oh, thank you…” Your mother blinked, picked up a handkerchief, and began to wipe her face and eyes.  
  
“Well, we’re involved now, you want it or not,” Your father said, then turned directly to Jumin, in a tone that made you feel cold and uncomfortable, “Don’t get me wrong, young man, but I don’t like your relationship with my daughter. I think you are partly responsible for what happened to her. You are a known person, you have your enemies. Now, when there are so many rumors about you two, my daughter will be constantly threatened.”  
  
“Dad…” You started, squinting and pouting.  
  
“I understand you, Mr. L/N,” Jumin replied calmly. “I am aware of what I am responsible for and why I have been at fault. Still, I would like to continue this relationship with your daughter, with your consent. I promise her kidnapper will be punished with the greatest punishment. My lawyers will take care of it.”

Your father didn’t look convinced. Ultimately, however, he took a deep breath under the pressure of your irritated look, “Well… Y/N is an adult, I can’t stop her from anything. But if she ever gets hurt because of you again…”

“I understand, Mr. L/N,” Jumin still had a stony expression on his face.

Your four talked for some time - Or rather… it was mostly you and your mother who was talking. Your father and Jumin… not so much. The tension between them was huge.

When your parents were about to leave, your mother, much to your embarrassment, grabbed Jumin’s hand with both of her hands and said, “Unlike my grumpy husband, I am grateful to you for looking after my daughter. You are a very nice man.”

You had to bite your lower lip to avoid laughing. You have never seen Jumin so embarrassed before. You knew that the compliments from other women never impressed him, but apparently praise directly from your mother confused him completely.

“I… Uh… Thank you, Mrs. L/N,” He answered. “I will try not to disappoint you.”

When your parents left, Jumin cleared his throat and looked at you, “What? Why are you smiling like that?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I…. adssvhsjvcghj  
Believe me, when I started to write this, I did NOT plan to turn it into smut. But well… my hand slipped?  
Be aware of: slightly angst? NSFW, like… quite twisted smut.  
I enjoyed writing this far too much.

##  ** Jumin’s POV **

He couldn’t sleep. Which night was it when he couldn’t sleep, struggling with his thoughts? He had to make some decisions and he knew that will hurt him badly. Y/N has already left the hospital. Now she was in his house again, in his arms, within his reach. And he knew that he would have to give it up… 

They already had Yuwoon’s trial behind them. Jumin was not entirely satisfied with the results they obtained, but because of Y/N’s mental health, he didn’t want to drag it on. Yuwoon was sentenced to 25 years imprisonment, although Jumin’s lawyer insisted that he should be sentenced to life imprisonment. After leaving prison, of course, he was about to be banned from approaching Y/N.

Most important, however, was that the bastard could no longer threaten Y/N. 

As for Sarah… That Jumin couldn’t accept. That gold-digger managed to avoid serious consequences and what’s more - which Jumin was almost sure - thanks to his father! The old man made sure that the security guards Sarah had bribed didn’t testify. Jumin also suspected that his father had either persuaded or bribed the judge to give Sarah a light sentence. In spite of all the evidence, Sarah only received a ban on approaching Y/N and a fine for which his father paid.

After all this, Jumin broke off all contacts with his father - they conducted each business case through Jaehee. Although his father did not give up and constantly insisted on meeting.  
  
Elizabeth the 3rd was still under Yoosung’s care, but Jumin planned to change that soon.   
  
A quiet Y/N’s moan ripped him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, worried. She started to throw herself on the bed. Ever since she left the hospital and Yuwoon’s trial reminded her of everything she had gone through, she had been having nightmares.  
  
It was only during the trial and when she testified that Jumin learned what terrible things she had experienced. Earlier, in the hospital, he did not want to awake unwanted memories in her. He asked then only about one thing - something he had to know because otherwise, he would go crazy.   
  
  
_“Did he… Did he…” Though he wanted to know the answer so badly, he couldn’t push the question out of his throat, “Did he… rape you?" _  
  
_ He stopped breathing while he waited for her response. He was sitting by her bed, his head on the mattress next to her side. Suddenly she stroked his head. _  
  
_ "No,” She simply answered. _  
  
_ “You don’t just say that so I don’t go crazy, do you?" _  
  
_ "No, Jumin. I wouldn’t lie to you about such a case. Yuwoon didn’t rape me. He was cruel, but he didn’t touch me in that way.”_  
  
_ “Thank god…” Emotions shook him so much that he thought he would start crying again. But he only clenched his hands on the sheets. “I would not forgive myself if something like that happened to you because of me…" _  
  
_ "Jumin… None of this is your fault …" _  
  
  
It was his fault. Even if only partially, it was his fault.  
  
"No…” Y/N started talking in her sleep and fidgeting more, “No …"   
  
Jumin stroked her head with concern. She shivered, her forehead was lightly covered with sweat, "Shh…"   
  
She started trembling again, this time harder and she opened her eyes suddenly - fear flashed in them, "J-Jumin?”  
  
“I am here. You are safe.” He pulled her close and closed her body in his arms, “A nightmare again?”  
  
She nodded her head into his chest, “And why are you awake?"   
  
"I was thinking…”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“You should try to fall asleep…” He took her hand and slowly began to put gentle kisses on her slightly damaged wrist. Her skin had already healed, but there were still scars on it. They probably would never disappear.   
  
“I don’t want to sleep… Talk to me."   
  
How much he wanted to grab both her wrists, hide those scars under his hands… or ribbons. That she would not have to see them, that she would not have to remember where they came from…  
  
"Jumin…”  
  
“I’d like to kiss all your scars… so that they would heal.”  
  
Her breath shuddered, “J-Jumin… What were you thinking about?”  
  
He did not stop rubbing her wrist with his lips, “About many things… concerning you… us… our relationship.”  
  
“Oh…” She murmured thoughtfully and then sighed quietly as he began to gently suck the inside of her wrist, that slightly rough skin at the scarred place. “What exactly do you mean…?"   
  
"It will not be easy for me… But I think that once we are sure that Sarah does not threaten you anymore… We should look for an apartment for you.”  
  
She was silent.   
  
Jumin felt panic in his heart. He withdrew his lips from her skin and looked at her face, “Don’t you like the idea? If not, you can stay-"   
  
"Jumin,” She interrupted him. “Why such a sudden decision?”  
  
“It’s not a decision… It’s an offer that I want to discuss with you… I’ve thought a lot about all this… I haven’t slept a few nights to think about it."   
  
She smiled gently at him and began to stroke his temple, "What conclusions did you come to and why such an offer?"   
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, relishing in her touch, "If I hadn’t kept you here like in a cage… You would never feel the need to run away. You left with Sarah because you felt the need to be free for a moment, didn’t you?"   
  
"In a way, yes… But mostly, I felt the need to do something by myself. I chose the wrong moment… I should have been more careful then. But I would never have thought that Sarah knew Yuwoon, that she would bribe bodyguards…”  
  
“Don’t blame yourself for anything that happened, Y/N. I also talked to Yoon…"   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I wanted to know why he let you out back then… Do you know what he told me? That he wanted to do it for a long time, but he was afraid of losing his job… That was brave on his part to admit it. He was worried about you as if you were locked in the villain’s lair. ”  
  
“You’re not a villain, Jumin,” She chuckled lightly.  
  
“Tell that to Zen,” He smirked at her.  
  
“Zen tends to overreact. And Yoon is just a good person. They might not understand these dark parts of your mind but I understand them and they don’t make you a villain.”  
  
“Which doesn’t change the fact that a lot of bad things happened to you because of my stubbornness. Don’t deny it…"   
  
"I think you blame yourself for too much."   
  
"Well… my father is also responsible for a lot of things. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive him. I envy you, you have very nice parents."   
  
"Your father loves you, Jumin… He just-”  
  
“Please, let’s not talk about him,” He interrupted her, feeling anger rising in him. “Especially when we’re in bed together."   
  
Y/N giggled, "It was you who bring up that ‘parents’ topic. And what’s more… You really think my father is nice?”  
  
Jumin remembered her father’s serious face, his cold and straight voice and his unapproved for their relationship.  
  
“Well… He surely cares for you. Your mother is nice.”  
  
“You charmed her for sure.”  
  
Yet again he felt that strange embarrassment. It was so strange since he never cared about any woman’s approval - save for Y/N - but now, as this woman was Y/N’s mather… “I hope they both support our relationship. As I plan to ask your father for your hand one day."   
  
Y/N blinked in surprise.   
  
"One day,” He marked with a smile and kissed her forehead. “For now, I would like our relationship… To be like any other. I want to take you on dates, pick you up from your home… Our relationship started not as it should. I want to fix it.”  
  
Y/N was silent again, looking at him in amazement.  
  
“Are you disappointed that I think that way?” He asked.  
  
“Disappointed? I’m so proud of you…” She said, her voice cracking. “I knew you just needed more time to figure out your feelings and to make the right decision.”  
  
It felt… good. Her… being proud of him. It was like a blessing, “But for now… Stay at my house for a little more. Only until my father regains his senses. I’m not sure what else he can do to please this Glam woman.” He sighed and buried his face in her hair - they smelled like her shampoo, sweet, compelling. “Even what Sarah did, did not convince him about who these women are. We have to find something more on them. And when this case is closed, then… You should move to your place. Will you accept such an offer?”  
  
“Do you remember the deal we’ve made?” She asked instead. “I promised you that I would stay with you until you sort out your feelings. You seem to be completing this deal.”  
  
“Of course I do. I always fulfill my contracts.”  
  
“I don’t regret trusted you, Jumin. And I want you to trust me more and more.”  
  
“I’m trying,” He swallowed and slightly clenched his fingers on her waist to force himself to say the next words, “You can, of course, leave this apartment and my building whenever you want. Just let the security guard accompany you always. I know you like Yoon, so I’ll entrust you to him. And… call me often when I’m not with you. After all that has happened, my anxiety over you is only greater… ”  
  
“I promise I will call often.”  
  
He took her hand again and kissed her scarred wrist, “And promise me you’ll be careful…”  
  
Oh, did her soft sigh slip away again? Did she like what he did?  
  
“I promise…” She whispered in a voice that was beginning to evoke not so innocent desires in him.

* * *

##  ** Your POV**

“You like it when I kiss you here?” Jumin asked and placed yet another kiss on your wrist.

You bit your lower lip. In your wildest dream, you would never think that something like this would turn you on.

“You like it…” Jumin stated with certainty. “I like it too…” He added in a lower voice.

A thrill of excitement ran through your back. God… Maybe you were a bit twisted too.

Jumin turned your hand over so he could kiss your wrist on the other side. This time he held his lips there longer. You barely suppressed a quiet moan.

“Doesn’t that bring back bad memories?” He asked and though his breathing was heavy, you still heard concern in his voice.

“Quite the opposite…” Your voice broke as Jumin parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue along the scar, “Ah… It lets me forget…”

“Good…” Jumin was slowly turning your hand around so that he could kiss your scar around your wrist, every millimeter of it. “I would like these scars to disappear… But if they can’t… Let’s try to make you associate them with something nice…”

He took your other hand and also began to glide his lips on its scar. He was gently sucking your skin, you heard his breath speed up, it was hot. Your heart was beating fast, your head was spinning… God, what was that feeling? With a sigh, you let out a shaky breath from your lungs and felt Jumin lower his other arm along your body.

He put his hand on your inner thigh, slipped his fingers under the edge of your nightgown, “Can I?” His voice also betrayed more and more intense excitement. His lips rubbed against the rough skin of your wrist as he spoke.

“Yes…” You whined. “Please…”

His sigh, which he gave you in response, made your heart beat harder, almost painfully.

“God… You should know what your plea is doing to me…” After these words, he dipped his hand between your legs and made you both moan softly.

You were wriggling under him and lifted your hips to press on his hand rubbing your clitoris while he continued to caress your scars with his hot lips - once on one, once on the other wrist. You felt your mind going crazy… What was happening was something incredibly dark, alluring, mesmerizing.

“Ah… Jumin… I don’t know why, but… Ah…”

“It feels so good…” He panted heavily.

“Yes…” You whimpered miserably and pursed your lips in pleasure. You arched your back when he began rubbing you a little harder but still very slowly, sensual and for some reason, it brought you the pleasure that you had never felt before.

“Every piece of your body is mine, my love…” Jumin muttered and parted his lips again to wrap it around your wrist and suck it for a moment with a heavy growl. “So these scars too…”

“God… I think I’m going crazy…” Your whole body was on fire, it was darkening before your eyes.

“Shh… I’m here with you…” Jumin groaned in such an aroused voice that you moaned only at the sound of it. “You are perfect… You understand me and all my desires… How is that even possible…?”

Then Jumin tossed the blanket off you and slid down to your feet. Gently he took your foot and after a while, you felt his mouth on your ankle, around which also remained a scar from the ropes.

“Jumin…” You cried out, arch your back, you felt an unbearable need of… you didn’t know what. You wanted him to be inside you, but on the other hand, then he would have to stop doing what he was doing - and, to your embarrassment and confusion, you didn’t want him to stop.

Gently and thoroughly he kissed your ankles. Each contact of his lips with even a scrap of your scars made you tremble and gasp for breath. His hands, with which he supported your feet, also trembled.

“Even your poor rubbed skin… Tastes so sweet…” Jumin whispered and pressed his lips where the scar on your right ankle was most pronounced. You clenched your hands in the bedclothes and sobbed… Damn, you felt like you’re already about to reach your peak.

Jumin ran his tongue over your rough skin one last time, then spread your ankles wide and climbed up with kisses - first to your knee and then inside your thigh.

“God… You’re soaked… ” He said with a loud breath. “You really liked it, didn’t you?”

Without waiting for your answer, he pressed his lips to your wet femininity. Immediately you arched your back with a loud moan. You felt amazing. Jumin skillfully played with your clitoris and teased your entrance with his tongue. But it didn’t last long, because apparently, he was already losing his patience. He suddenly hung above you, his shivering fire-hot breath sweeping your face. Leaning one hand next to your head, he reached down with the other - into his pajama pants. Then you felt the tip of his member pressing into your entrance. He entered you without a problem, no, you actually pulled him into you. You both made a loud and embarrassing sound.

For a moment you both froze, enjoying this amazing feeling, but finally, Jumin began to move within you. First slowly, he was emerging from you almost completely and then sinking deep again, drawing out lewdly sighs from your lungs.

Then he took your hands, slowly, carefully placed them above your head. He was looking at your face all the time as if he was searching for any sign that what he is doing is causing you discomfort. He found nothing like that.

“Don’t be afraid…” He barely made a voice as he wrapped his fingers around your wrists, covered your scars with them, and pressed your hands to the mattress. He swallowed hard. “Is it okay like that?”

“Yes, Jumin… Please…”

Suddenly he closed your mouth with a strong kiss, his hands tightened your wrists. He began to move much faster, harder within you. He suffocated your moans with kisses, though he also groaned himself. Eventually, he broke away from your lips, his strong figure hung over you again, he still held your wrists and accelerated his movements even more. His jerky breaths matched your sighs and whimpers. You were burning in bliss, you wanted to cry with pleasure. And so you wept sweetly when you reached your peak and he released himself at the same time.

After this, he collapsed next to you. You were both panting in shock, unable to calm down yourselves.  
  
“Damn… That was…” Jumin tried to say something, but you finished instead of him:  
  
“Amazing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bghcscghj *pterodactyl screech* that was a ride to hell ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is back.  
Be aware of: slightly angst, strong language, Yoon the cutest bodyguard in the world!  
____  
Also, thank you guys for all your comments on this story and especially on "It wasn't...". I'm flattered~! ;-;

When you woke up, your body still remembered. You had the feeling that you still feel a gentle tickling on your scars and the memories of what happened at night made you feel hot down there. You pursed your lips and took a breath. Well… You were sure that from now on every time you look at these scars, you will only think about Jumin.

He wasn’t with you on the bed, but you heard him bustling in the kitchen. Jumin never missed an opportunity to pamper you. Whenever he had enough time, he would make you breakfast and bring it to your bed.

You picked up the phone and opened the chat room. Jumin and you had a rather childish habit of writing on the messenger when you were both at home but in other rooms.

  
_ ** [** **Y/N has entered the chat room] ** _  
  
  
_** Zen: **Baby~! Hello!_  
  
_** You:** Ah, Jumin is not here :( _  
  
_** Zen:** ^^ ;; _  
  
_** Yoosung:** lolol, you have been totally ignored _  
  
_** Zen:** you too ;;_

_** You: **Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to ignore you ^^ ;; _  
  
_** Zen: **That jerk is already at work that you are looking for him here? _  
  
_** You:** no, he’s in the kitchen _  
  
_** Zen:**….. uhm ;;;; _  
  
_** You:** he’s making me breakfast <3 _  
  
_ ** Yoosung: ** _

_ _

_**Yoosung:** I want to be like Jumin _  
  
_** Yoosung:** when I’d have a girlfriend, I must follow his steps_  
  
_** Zen:** don’t ;;;;_  
_**  
Zen:** we don’t need another obsessive freak_  
  
_** You: **Zen, Jumin tries very hard, so don’t judge him so harshly _  
  
_** You: **We’ve agreed that when the whole thing with Sarah ends, I’ll look for a new apartment _  
  
_** Zen: **Really?_  
  
_** Zen:** That’s… unexpected. _  
  
_** Zen: **maybe this guy will eventually regain his mind _  
  
  
_ ** [Jumin Han has entered the chat room]  
** _  
  
_** Jumin Han: **Were you dissing me, Zen?_  
  
_** You:** mornin’ Jumin ^^_  
  
_** Jumin Han:** good morning, my love._  
  
_ ** Jumin Han:** _

_ _

_**Jumin Han:** your breakfast is almost ready._

_** You: **Muah <3_  
_**  
Jumin Han:** muah :3_  
  
_** Zen:** ugh ;;;;_  
_**  
Jumin Han: **Yoosung_  
  
_** Jumin Han:** I’ll take back Elizabeth the 3rd tomorrow after work._  
  
_** Yoosung: **OMG!!!!!_  
  
_** Yoosung:** FINALLY _  
  
_** Jumin Han: **???_  
  
_** Jumin Han: **She caused problems for you?_  
  
_** Jumin Han:** that’s rather impossible._  
  
_** Jumin Han:** She’s a very obedient cat._  
  
_** Yoosung:** _

_ _

_**Yoosung:** NVM_  
  
_** Jumin Han:** anyway,_  
  
_** Jumin Han: **thank you for taking care of her._  
  
_** Zen:** _

_ _

_**Yoosung:** uuuhhhh… no problem?_  
  
_** Zen: **dude, did something happen to you?_  
  
_** Jumin Han: **Y/N happened :3_  
  
_** You: **so smooth Mr. Han <3_  
  
_** Zen: **so cringy ;;;_  
  
_** Yoosung: **stop being so jelly Zen lol_  
  
_** Zen: **I am NOT_  
  
_** You:** but Jumin_  
  
_** You: **you didn’t tell me at night that you about to take Elizabeth back_  
  
_** Jumin Han:** I didn’t?_  
  
_** Jumin Han:** I must have forgotten_  
  
_** Jumin Han:** but I think it’s quite understandable_  
_**  
Jumin Han:** as I was busy with something more interesting _  
  
_** Jumin Han:** _

_ _

_ **Yoosung: ** _

_ _

_**Zen:** _

_ _

_**Zen:** dude must you show off?_  
  
_** Jumin Han: **of course I must_  
  
_** Jumin Han: **I want to place tags all over her body so everyone knows she’s mine_  
  
_** You: **you’re cute Jumin ^^_  
_**  
Zen:** he’s not, Y/N ;;_  
  
_** Jumin Han: **sorry, my love. I’ll be back to preparing your breakfast._  
  
_** Jumin Han:** Do you also want coffee?_  
  
_** You: **yes, please._  
_**  
Jumin Han: **then excuse me_  


_ **  
[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**_  
  
  
  
_** Yoosung:** I’m leaving too_  
  
_** Yoosung: **I must do some research and study_  
  
_ ** Yoosung:** _

_ _

_**You:** take care, Yoosung!_

  
  
  
_ ** [Yoosung has left the chat room]  
  
  
[Saeran has entered the chat room]** _  
  
  
  
_** You: **oh, hello, Saeran_  
  
_** Saeran: **hello_  
  
_** Zen:** well, hello and goodbye_  
_**  
Zen: **I must be going too_  
  
_** Zen:** be careful with this guy, Y/N_  
  
_** You: **Thank you for caring, Zen, but I’ll be fine ^^_  
  
_** Zen:** sigh ;;;_  
  
  
  
_ ** [Zen has left the chat room]** _  
  
  
  
_** You: **Saeran, I actually have a request_  
  
_** Saeran: **???_  
  
_** You:** are you free or busy working?_  
  
_** Saeran: **I’m free_  
  
  
  
_ ** [707 has entered the chat room]** _  
  
  
  
_** 707: **oooh, a lot of people here today_  
  
_** You: **we need something for Sarah and Glam _  
  
_** You:** Something that will finally convince Mr. Chairman who these women really are._  
  
_** Saeran:** I’ll see what I can do._  
  
_** 707:** _

_ _

_**707: **stop ignoring me u two _  
  
_** 707: **God Seven can help you too! _  
  
_** 707:** _

_ _

_**Saeran:** mind your own business_  
_**  
Saeran:** I don’t need your help with it_

_ **Saeran: **I’ll help her myself_  
  
_ ** 707: ** _

_ _

_**You: **thank you Saeran ^^ _  
  
_** Saeran:** no problem_  
  
_** Saeran:** just stop with this stupid kind smile of yours_  
  
_** You:** teheheh come on Saeran _  
  
_** You: **I know you like it when I’m nice to you _  
  
_** Saeran:** ugh, whatever_  
  
_** 707: **lolololol u r so tsundere brother_  
  
_** 707: **but_

_**707:** *clears throat*_

_** 707: *** drums* _

_** 707: * **whistling* _

_** 707: ***cheers* _

_** You: **what is happening ;;; _

_** 707: **Saeran_

_** 707: **YOU OFFICIALLY_

_** 707:** BECAME_

_** 707: **A PART OF_

_** 707: **Y/N’s HAREM !!!!_

_** You: **…… ^^;;_

_** 707: ***standing applause*_  
  
_** Saeran: **You officially became the stupidest person in the world._

_** 707: **do not deny it, brother!_

_** 707: **now u r also wiggling your tail in front of her_

_** 707: **wiggle wiggle_

_** Saeran:** you want me to kill you?_

_** You:** um… I think Jumin finished preparing breakfast_

_** You: **so I’ll be going_

_** You:** have a nice day, Choi twins!_  
  
  
_** [Y/N has left the chat room]****  
**_  
  
Just when you put the phone down, Jumin entered the bedroom with a tray of food and two coffees. He prepared a wonderfully fragrant omelet and decorated it with herbs - it was obvious that he put a lot of heart into the preparation of this meal. You thanked him, you ate together in bed, drank coffee and you told him what you asked Saeran for.  
  
“Mornings with you are wonderful, but they don’t make me feel like going to work,” Jumin said, putting down his empty cup. He was sitting on the bed next to you, already dressed for work. You, on the contrary, were still lazing in your pajamas - he really spoiled you.  
  
“Sometimes I would like to force you to stay but I can’t do it Jaehee,” You laughed lightly.   
  
“Force me?” Jumin raised an eyebrow and then took your hand and kissed it, “All you have to do is ask and I won’t leave anywhere."   
  
"As I said I can’t do this Jaehee,” You replied with a smile.   
  
“Are you sure?” He moved his lips from your hand to your wrist, to the scar.   
  
You shuddered and pursed your lips, “You’re sly, you know it, don’t you?”  
  
“Sly? Why shouldn’t I use your weak spots when I know them?”  
  
“Because it’s sly!" 

Jumin smirked, "Then maybe I’m a villain.”  
  
“So, villain,” You reached his cheek. “Before you leave me in your tower, how about a kiss goodbye?”  
  
Jumin leaned toward you, brushed the hair off your cheek and kissed you gently on the lips. You smiled, he still didn’t move back. You kissed him again, this time on the cheek, “Well, you have to go.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” He nodded, then placed a kiss on your jawline and went his lips down to your neck.  
  
Despite the common sense that told you to stop it, you drew him closer. Jumin put a hand on your back, holding you. His lips caressed your collarbone. You dug hand in his hair with a sigh. Jumin suddenly embraced you tighter, pulled you on his knees - you instinctively put your legs apart and clung to him with your body. Your lips met again, much more intensely this time. Your breaths have accelerated.  
  
“If we continue…” Jumin panted, “… I’ll be late for work.”  
  
“So we should stop…” You whispered right next to his lips.  
  
“Definitely,” He replied and pressed his lips against yours again.  
  
You embraced his neck, one of his hands fell on your ass. You murmured through the kiss without interrupting it. And… Then there was a knock at the door. You parted your lips and both sighed with displeasure. Jumin pressed his face to your collarbone for a moment, “What a terrible timing…”  
  
When you both got out of bed, you quickly adjusted Jumin’s tie and when he went to the main room, you peeked from behind the wall, staying in the bedroom.  
  
“Mr. Han,” It was Yoon who stepped to the apartment.  
  
“Yoon, is something the matter?” Jumin asked.  
  
You emerged from behind the wall and approached Jumin, “Yoon!”  
  
After what you’ve been through, Yoon was more a friend to you than a bodyguard. His gaze drifted toward you for a moment, his serious expression broke by a slight blush.  
  
The man cleared his throat to regain his face, “Ms. Y/N, good morning.”  
  
Ah, right… You were only in a nightgown, probably now crumpled, with disheveled hair… Maybe Yoon was your friend, but he was still Jumin’s employee and he probably felt embarrassed when thoughts of the sexual life of his boss appeared in his mind.  
  
“I’ll go take a bathrobe,” You mumbled and before you slipped into the bathroom, you felt Jumin’s eyes on you… He probably wasn’t pleased with your sense of latitude in front of another man either. Even if it was just Yoon. When you put on your robe, you scolded yourself in thoughts - one more minute and you would give Jumin another reason to fire this poor guy!  
  
“Your father is here, sir,” Yoon said when you got back to the room. “Should I let him in?”  
  
Jumin frowned. You saw that he hesitated. You knew his relationship with his father was now being put to a great test - but you also knew that Jumin valued Mr. Chairman very much.  
  
“Maybe you should try to talk to him,” You suggested.  
  
Jumin sighed, “Fine. Let him in.”  
  
Yoon just nodded, opened the door for Mr. Chairman and, following Jumin’s instruction, left the three of you alone.  
  
“Father,” Jumin said in a cold voice.  
  
You were standing next to him, grabbed his hand.  
  
Mr. Chairman was silent for a moment. You felt strange under the look of this older man. You’ve come a little closer to Jumin.  
  
“So it’s just like I thought,” Mr. Chairman stated suddenly. “Son, I understand that she is a beautiful and young woman, but pleasure is not everything you should expect from a relationship. You should think more about your future.”  
  
You felt anger growing up in you mixed with shame. Did he really just suggest that you are just his… what? Hook up?  
  
Jumin squeezed your hand tighter, “Father, refrain from such judgments. You know nothing about our relationship. And you are the last person to speak on this topic. Why are you here?”  
  
“I’m here because you didn’t want to come to any meeting with me. I wanted to talk to you about my beloved Glam and her student Sarah.”  
  
You looked at Jumin’s face, his expression was still calm as always, but as you hugged his arm, you felt chills running through him.  
  
“You still want to insist on my wedding with Sarah? Does this Glam woman still have you wrapped around her finger? After all that Y/N had to experience because of Glam, Sarah… because of you, you still-”  
  
“Son, think about it… No,” Mr. Chairman looked at you. “What can you offer to my son, girl?”  
  
You blinked, taken aback.  
  
“You don’t have to answer that, my love,” Jumin interjected brusquely.  
  
You felt a wave of icy anger overwhelm you. You let go of Jumin’s hand and stepped in front of his father, “No. I actually want to answer.”  
  
“You are just a student. You are young, too young. Inexperienced. Can you offer any contribution to the business of our company?”  
  
“No,” You answered hard. “But I can offer something that Sarah will not offer him and Glam will not offer you.”  
  
“And that is?”  
  
“Love.”  
  
For a moment Mr. Chairman looked at you without a word, the meaning of your words reached him slowly and suddenly it had to hit him hard because he exploded, “How dare you!”  
  
“No, how dare you, father,” Jumin interrupted again. “You come here to my apartment to judge my love one. After you made sure that Sarah escaped just punishment.”  
  
“Sarah had nothing to do with this whole abduction. Glam assured me that her student is a good and nice girl. She couldn’t do anything like that. I’m almost convinced that this girl here is the one who planned all this.”  
  
“What?” You ran out of words, opened your eyes wide.  
  
“You probably only care about my son’s money, so you organized all this kidnapping to frame Sarah and get her out of your way.”  
  
“Sarah bribed bodyguards so that they don’t guard the lowest floor!” You exploded too, couldn’t believe what you hear.  
  
“No, you persuaded them to do so. And they’d tell later in court that Sarah had bribed them. That is why I made sure that they did not participate in the trial. You couldn’t pay them with money because you don’t have enough. So maybe you promised to sell your body to them.”  
  
“That’s enough!” You heard a cold fury in Jumin’s voice. “Leave immediately, father. I don’t want to hear another word.”  
  
“You’ll regret your choice, son.” Mr. Chairman turned on his heel and left.  
  
You stood there, paralyzed, shocked. You couldn’t catch your breath.  
  
“God…” Jumin massaged his eyelids, which he had tightly closed. “What got into him? He’s acting like a stranger. I’m so sorry…” He turned to you and embraced you around the waist. “You shouldn’t have listened to all this.”  
  
You slowly returned his embrace, “Don’t worry, Jumin… We can handle it… We can handle all this…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last chapter :( I feel so empty ;-; Thank you to everyone who followed this story, liked it, and commented on it. Your reactions make me feel like writing more <3 I even used to write at work, so…

A few days have passed since the unfortunate conversation with Jumin’s father. He obviously didn’t show how much this situation affected him, but you knew him too well. You saw anxiety in his slightly less controlled movements, including how he massaged his temples when you were drinking wine together in the evening. In his seemingly steel look, in the depth of which was sadness.  
  
Today you decided to visit him in the office. You’ve never done this before, you didn’t want to bother him with your person while he was working. However, it was different now - you knew he would need your presence to relax.  
  
Of course, you traveled to his company building with Yoon. When Driver Kim came for you, Yoon wanted to sit in the bodyguard seat separated from the last one, but you convinced him to join you. He didn’t speak for most of the way, unlike you - you felt at ease with him, so you were chattering like crazy.  
  
“Ms. Y/N,” Yoon said suddenly, interrupting your tale of how you are happy that Elizabeth the 3rd is again at home. “Is Mr. Han planning to fire me by any chance? Again?”

You blinked, “What? Why?”  
  
Yoon scratched his cheek, “You know, miss… Last time Mr. Han did not look pleased that I saw you in a fairly immodest state.”  
  
You couldn’t help but giggled, “I’m sorry, it’s my fault, but don’t worry. You can always count on me. I will never let Jumin fire you.”  
  
Yoon sighed, “Thank you, miss, you are too good to me. I am glad that Mr. Han is starting to act differently towards you, more… healthy.”  
  
“Yes, Jumin opened up and sorted out his emotions. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”  
  
Jaehee was notified that you would come and even supported the idea. She apparently was also worried about Jumin. Of course, it was already clear to everyone in RFA what was between you two. You didn’t just tell them that there was a time when you were locked up in Jumin’s apartment… They wouldn’t understand and judge him again.  
  
When you already were in the company building and said hello to Jaehee, she glanced you up and down, then sighed, “Are you here to help Mr. Han relax and focus or to distract him?”  
  
You felt your cheeks starting to burn. Well, maybe you dressed a little too defiantly… You were wearing a fairly tight red dress, which exposed your back in the cut almost to your very bottom. Well… You may have exaggerated with it a bit!  
  
Jaehee adjusted her glasses, “Well, let’s go. What could go wrong?”  
  
She knocked on Jumin’s office door when you were there, “Mr. Han, you have a guest.”  
  
“Enter, please.”  
  
When you came in, Jumin looked up from the pile of papers on his desk. Astonishment appeared on his face, “Y/N?”  
  
“Hello, Jumin. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”  
  
“Of course not. I am very happy to see you here.”  
  
Jaehee cleared her throat, said goodbye and left quickly.  
  
“I have a lot of work, but your presence will only help me,” Jumin smiled at you sincerely.  
  
You approached him and when he returned to work on the documents, you stood behind him and began to gently massage his shoulders. He was really tense, you could feel it in his muscles. Fortunately, he slowly relaxed under your fingers.  
  
“You are an angel,” Jumin said, and you embraced his neck and leaned down to lean your head onto his shoulder. “But you look like a devil today. Did you do it on purpose?”  
  
“Maybe,” You muttered in his ear.  
  
“And you said I’m the sly one?”  
  
“Hmm… Let’s say we are worth each other.”  
  
Jumin turned his face towards you and kissed your cheek, “If I didn’t have so much work, I could do something very inappropriate in this office.”  
  
“Mr. Han!” Jaehee suddenly burst into the office. Seeing you two so close together and you clinging to Jumin from behind, she stopped with ‘I’m so done with this job, can’t I change it?’ expression on her face.  
  
You straightened up a bit ashamed, and Jumin said in his stoic voice, “Is something the matter, Assistant Kang?”  
  
“Saeran just sent me something important regarding Sarah and Glam. I printed it for you, sir.” Jaehee went to the desk and left a few pages on it.  
  
Jumin spread the documents on the desk so that you could both see the content. You did not want to know how Saeran got to such documents, but there was information from the hospital confirming that Glam and Sarah were sisters! The second page said the same thing, but it came from some sort of state documentation. The last page contained some old articles about Glam previous husband, who she has left as soon as his company went bankrupt.  
  
You felt chills, put a hand on Jumin’s shoulder, and he covered it with his own, “This is very useful information, but I don’t know if the documents alone are enough to convince my father. Assistant Kang, inform Sarah and Glam that I want to eat dinner with them. I have to talk to Luciel to give me some recording device. I will have these women confessing in front of me. ”

* * *

##  **Jumin’s POV**

The place in the restaurant of his choice in his building was already prepared. The recording device was located under the table. Jumin greeted the two women with an artificial smile, even pushed back the chair for Glam, but did not manage to do the same for Sarah. He hated her too much after what she did to Y/N.

“Oh, thank you, it’s so kind of you,” Glam squeaked in her annoying voice.

Jumin adjusted his cuffs and sat down at the table opposite women.

“Well, I’m not stupid,” Sarah said, with obvious distrust in her voice. “Why did you bring us here?”

Glam hissed at her, “Be more polite, girl. I’m sure Jumin talked to his father and changed his mind about your wedding at last, didn’t he?”

“Before we start dinner,” Jumin, instead of answering Glam’s stupid question, pulled out the documents on the table, “Please, read this.”

Both women studied the documents for a long time and paled from second to second.

“Where did you get it from?” Sarah muttered.

“It doesn’t matter. However, I think this information will appeal to my father.”

“No!” Glam growled. “You can’t show him that!”

Sarah shrugged, regained her confidence, “Let him show this to his father. This old man will believe everything you tell him, sister. He even believed that that Y/N girl came up with kidnapping to frame me. He’s a fool. These documents are no threat for us. ”

Jumin smiled to himself. It was going better than he expected. He didn’t think Sarah will tell her secrets so soon - but she was an arrogant and stupid girl.

“These documents come from credible sources, so I think my father will think about them seriously,” Jumin continued. “As for the abduction, Sarah. I think he’ll think it over again. If you hid from him the fact that you are sisters and that Glam was with her previous husband until his company collapsed, he will stop trusting you two.”

Sarah’s expression sharpened, and Glam bit her lip. Both were silent.

“I think it just got to you. You are no longer in a winning position,” Jumin looked at the women coldly. “I have an offer for you. Something for something.”

“Something for something?” Glam asked, interested. “Good, because I’m not going to give up without gaining anything.”

“You wanted only one thing from the beginning. Money. You, Glam, my father’s money. And you, Sarah, my money. So you’ll get it.”

The women looked at each other, suddenly pleased. Jumin could hardly believe how dumb and shallow they were.

“So,” Glam insisted. “What is your offer?”

“It’s simple. Promise me that you will leave my father, me and Y/N alone. That you will never come close to us again, that you will disappear from our lives. I can offer you three million for it. Is that enough?”

Both women’s faces lit up. They both looked so comical. Their eyes glowed with profit desire.

“Of course that’s enough!” Sarah exclaimed cheerfully but then added, “Well, for a while.”

Jumin nodded, “Okay. I will not agree to support you for the rest of my life, because that is what I want to avoid, pushing you away from my family. But when you run out of money, I can promise you will get another three million. I think I’m too generous anyway.”

Sarah chuckled, “Is this really happening?”

“I just have enough of you, and this is the easiest way to get rid of you. This solution is beneficial to both sides.”  
  
The waiters just brought the ordered food and poured the wine into glasses. Jumin raised one towards the women, smiled, “So? Do we have a deal?”

Of course, he had no intention of fulfilling any of the promises he had just made.

* * *

The next day, Jumin invited his father to a meeting in his office. He wanted Y/N to accompany him. Now they were both sitting at the low table that was prepared for the guests, opposite his father. Jumin played the recording.  
  
His father’s face expressed increasing shock and sadness when more and more evidence came to his ears not only that both women had manipulated him, wanted his money, but also actually stood behind the Y/N’s kidnapping.  
  
Jumin was silent when the recording finally stopped. He waited for his father to speak. Y / N squeezed his hand, which gave him comfort. Although he was glad that his father had finally learned the truth, he also felt restless. He saw that his father was deeply affected by what he had just learned.

“My God…” His father ran over his hair with his fingers, his hand trembled. “All this time… You were right, my son.”

Jumin sighed, “I wish I wasn’t. But yes, it’s all true.”  
  
“I was so blind.”  
  
“I can’t deny it, father. But this is not the first time that the desire to have a woman has blinded you,” After these words, Jumin felt as Y/N tapped his side with her elbow. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes were narrowed. Was she mad at him? For what he said? After how his father treated her, did she still want him to be nice to the old man? This girl… was really amazing.  
  
Jumin cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, father. I hope you’ll find someone honest one day.”  
  
His father rubbed his eyelids, and then with a visible sense of shame looked at Y/N, “I owe you a huge apology, miss. I accused you of many things, wrongly. In addition, because of my blindness towards Glam, you have been exposed to danger and you had to go through a lot. Please forgive the old man for his stupidity. ”  
  
Y/N nodded, “Apology accepted.”  
  
Jumin felt something fall from his shoulders. Suddenly he felt lighter, and the threads wrapped around his head loosened its grip.  
  
“Now, when I look at the scars on your wrists,” His father continued, “I can’t believe I accused you of planning all this.”  
  
Jumin gently covered the scar on Y/N’s wrist with his hand. For some strange reason, he didn’t want anyone to look at it.  
  
“Father,” He said, “will you do something for me now that you know all this? I know you had an impact on what sentence Sarah got. I want to resume the trial. And I want to ask you to testify. The recording I got will also go to court as evidence. ”  
  
His father’s face became serious. He nodded, “Of course. What’s more, this time I will make sure that the bodyguards Sarah bribed also testify and confess everything.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The old man looked at Y/N again, smiled sadly, “You are lucky, son. Now I really see it. You found someone who really loves you.”

* * *

##  **Two weeks later**

##  **Your POV**

Sarah’s trial was swift, with all new evidence and influence of Jumin’s father, it went easy. Sarah received a 10-year prison sentence and a large fine. Yuwoon’s sentence was also changed - to life imprisonment. Jumin’s father, of course, broke off all contacts with Glam and made sure that the media find out how cunning she is.

You’ve been living in a new apartment for a week. Your place was on the top floor of a guarded apartment building. Jumin, of course, made sure your neighborhood is safe. At first, you didn’t want to agree to his idea - you couldn’t afford to rent such an expensive apartment, and you didn’t want to accept Jumin’s money. But after a long conversation - that was your first real fight - you agreed to his help, at least until you found the right job. Jumin also insisted that you feel free to ask Yoon for help if you need extra protection. The building had its own bodyguards, but Jumin didn’t trust them as much as his employees.

Today is finally the day when you were supposed to go out with Jumin… You were excited like a kid, you had butterflies in your stomach. It amused you - after all the time you spent in his apartment, after the intense nights spent together, you were nervous now as if you were going on your first date! Well, it was your first date with **him**. You wondered if Jumin felt the same…

The doorbell rang. You quickly corrected the creases of the dress - one of the ones Jumin bought you, you wanted to please him, so you put it on. You ran to the door, your spike heels tapping on the floor. You let Jumin in, giggling silly. He was looking at you with an equally dorky smile.

“It’s quite a fun and unusual feeling… Take you on a date,” He stated and took your hands.

“Right? I feel like a child at Christmas.”

“Yes, you described exactly how I feel.”

You started giggling again and covered your face with your hand, “I can’t stop laughing, I’m sorry.”

“You look wonderful. I think I should start with that,” Jumin stated with a gentle look. “And I have something for you.”

You watched Jumin reach into his pocket. He took out a red box from it and gave it to you. You blinked and opened it slowly. Inside were silked red ribbons.

“Ribbons?” You raised your eyebrows, not really understanding.

Jumin carefully removed the box from your hands, pulled out one of the ribbons, “Give me your hand.”

You did as he ordered, and he gently tied the ribbon on your wrist, covering the scar with it. Then he asked for your other hand and repeated the action.

“This way, no one else will look at these scars,” Jumin raised your hands and kissed your one and then your other wrist.

Butterflies in your stomach fluttered like crazy. You reached for Jumin’s face with your hands, stood on your toes and kissed him tenderly.

“That’s… so like you,” You giggled.

“You don’t like it?”

“You know I do.”

“Recently I realized that I never told you this… Maybe it is obvious, but I would like you to hear it… I love you, Y/N.”

Now you had the impression that butterflies from your belly flew straight into your heart, “I love you too, Jumin.”

He pressed his forehead against yours, closed his eyes and sighed, “What a strange being you are, God knows where I would be if you hadn’t found me…”**_*_**

**  
THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This sentence comes from 'amber run - i found' song, which I think perfectly reflects the relationship here between Jumin and MC/You.  
And thanks again for appreciating this fanfic. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!  
I love you all ;–;


End file.
